Harry Potter and the Boy with Red Eyes
by Jaykid1
Summary: AU. Meet Furious. He's just your average guy who happens to be a wizard. Did I mention he got the potential to be as strong if not stronger than Merlin himself with an intellect to match. Slight x-over with Naruto. Strong/ extremely powerful 6th year and beyond OC, Stronger more attentive Harry Stronger Hermione. Oc/Hermione Harry/Luna
1. A fated meeting

**Hey ya'll, Jaykid1 here, for those of you wandering about my long absence let me jut say it couldn't be helped. It's nearly impossible to write a fanfiction when your computer breaks. Anyway don't worry I haven't abandoned any of my stories. It will just take awhile for me to make the chapters. In the mean time, here's a new story that's been running around my head. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once so listen up, I own nothing of Harry Potter, cause if I did, Hermione wouldn't be with Ron.**

* * *

_August 1st 1991_

"Furious, wake up sweetie, we only have a hour before we have to leave for Diagon Alley." A woman's melodious voice said from behind a door which roused a sleeping boy from his slumber. Said boy slowly opened his eyes only to shut them back as the sun hurt his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted, he opened them to reveal crimson red eyes that seemed to glow. Letting out a yawn he got out from under the covers and out of his bed.

This boy was named Furious Darkblade. Furious stood at slightly above-average height for an eleven almost twelve year old boy, he had spiky-straight black shoulder length hair that slightly covered his right eye as well as medium tan skin.**(picture young Madara Uchiha)**.

"I'll be down in a few minutes Mama" Furious replied with a tired drawl, going into the bathroom to begin his morning ritual. When he came out, he got dressed in black pants, black and white chucks, a white button up shirt and a black bucket hat with a white strip on it. After getting dressed he went down to the kitchen to see his mother Lucrecia Darkblade.

Lucrecia was a beautiful tall woman who stood at 6'2" with straight black hair and a silver streak, Crimson Red eyes and a skin tone as dark as her son's.

"There you are sleepy head, I was wandering when you would get up. Hurry and eat your breakfast, we've got to get your school supplies for Hogwarts."

After the mother and son pair ate their breakfast, they went to their fireplace and flooed to the Backroom of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Harry Potter was excited. Just yesterday he found out we was a wizard. And not just that, but that his aunt and uncle had lied to him since he was baby. You see Harry's parent were killed when he was one. Since then he has been living with his aunt and uncle who have treated him as a slave since he was old enough to walk. That all changed on his 11th birthday yesterday when a half giant named Hagrid had arrived on the houseboat his 'family' were on to escape the letters that were coming for Harry. Hagrid had came in and told him who he and his parents really were. After that, Harry had gone with Hagrid to get his school supplies for Hogwarts.

"'Ere we are 'Arry, the Leacky Cauldron. Through 'ere we'll get to Diagon Alley. Hagrid said to the tiny 11 year old next to him.

"Uh, okay". Harry said as he and Hagrid walked through the door. No sooner had Harry walked through the door had he ran into someone and was knocked down.

* * *

Lucrecia and Furious had just appeared out of the fireplace In the hidden room.

"Once we make a quick stop at Gringotts, we'll start getting your supplies. And since you'll be starting Hogwarts this year, You can start using your real name." Lucrecia said to her son causing him to stare back at her in surprise.

"You, you mean it." Furious asked, his excitement growing. When he saw his mother nod, he whooped and ran out of the room. Furious was so excited he wasn't watch where he was going and wound up running into someone and was knocked over.

When Lucrecia heard her son hit the floor she rushed out the hidden room to see what happened. What she saw was her son and another boy on the ground. She thought the other boy looked a bit familiar but couldn't place were she knew him from.

Furious rubbed his head and looked up to see what he ran into only to see a kid who was possibly his age, but due to his stature he wasn't sure. He also noticed the kid was feeling around for something, that's when he noticed the glasses by his foot. After standing up and dusting himself off, he bent down and grabbed the kids glasses and walked over to him.

"Here you go pal, sorry about running into you, I was a bit excited." Furious said to the smaller boy.

The boy took his glasses and put them on to see who was talking to him. When he looked up at the taller boy talking to him, he was initially put off by his crimson red eyes but quickly got over it as the other boy was smiling and not about to hurt him.

"That's okay, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going". Harry said to the older boy with the peculiar eyes. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

No sooner had Harry said his name, had the whole pub gone quiet. Lucrecia finally realized why this boy looked so familiar, he was her god-son. When she took a closer look at him she noticed he was a bit pale and smaller than he should be at that age. She would clearly have to have a word with Dumbledore later. She knew she should have taken him in when she had the chance but Dumbledore assured her Harry would be better off with his family than with her as she still had to care for Furious and wouldn't be able to care for Harry as well. Oh yes, a talk would be had.

Furious had heard the name before, hell what person in the wizarding world didn't, but unlike most people he decide to hold off his opinion until he actually met the boy. So far he seemed meek, and like he really needed a friend, Furious was more than happy to oblige.

Lifting his hat in a way of greeting Furious introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm...". Furious looked back at his mother real quick to see if he could use his full name. When she smiled and nodded, he smiled and turned back to Harry. "Black, I'm Furious Darkblade Black."

If you thought Harry's name got a reaction, it paled in comparison to Furious's. The Black family was very prestigious and wealthy since it was an ancient and noble family, while the Darkblade's were a family of extremely powerful Witches and Wizards. For this boy to be a member of both families it went without saying that this boy would be a force to be reckoned with when he was older.

When Hagrid heard the boys name he grew wide eyed, but when he saw Lucrecia it all made since.

"Nice to meet you Furious." Harry said shaking the taller boys hand.

As the two boys started a bit of small talk, the adults they were with got reacquainted.

"Lucrecia, I thought the boys name sounded familiar, how are you its been to long." Hagrid said to the tallest woman in the pub.

"I'm fine Hagrid, thanks for asking. How about you, still the game keeper at Hogwarts?" Lucrecia asked back.

When all was said and done, the four went to the back of the pub then proceeding to Diagon Alley, but not before meeting the odd defense against the dark arts teacher, Prof. Quirrel.

* * *

**(I don't feel like typing up the visit to Gringotts, so to give you some clarity, for Harry it happens the same as canon and for Furious, He's been to Gringotts before with his mother so it was like a regular trip to the bank.)**

"So Harry what do you say we go and get our supplies." Furious asked his new friend.

"Lead the way Fury." Harry said back to first real friend.

* * *

**Well that looks good for a beginning chapter of a new story. Let me know what you think.**

**For those of you asking about a new legend, I'm gonna try to get the new chapter out later today or tomorrow hopefully.**

**Anyway RnR**

**ttfn **


	2. Wands, pets and trains

**So I'm really into this story right know, I hope the rest of you like it. As I said before, I don't know how often I will be able to update so bear with me.**

**I am very curious though. How many people can guess who Furious's father is? It should be very obvious and if it's not, you really need to re watch or read Harry Potter, more specifically, Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. Now if that don't make it obvious, you're a fucking mo****Ron.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

"So Harry, Where should we go next." Furious asked as he and Harry left the clothing store.

"Well, we have everything mandatory that we need except our wands. I say we get those, then meet up with your mom and Hagrid at the Cauldron." Harry suggested.

"Well lets get moving then." Furious said as he led the way to a wand shop called Olivanders wands. As the boys entered the wand shop, they looked around but didn't see anyone behind the counter or around the room.

"Hello?" Furious asked "Anyone here?"

It was then that they heard something rolling and looked up to see an old man whom they assumed to be Olivander at the top of a wheeled ladder as it rolled into view. When Olivander saw them he smiled. "I know you two." The old man said as he climbed down the ladder and began to look around his store. "It seems like only yesterday both your parents came in here to get their wands." Olivander said as he found what he was looking for. He walked over to Harry and handed him the wand that was inside the box. "Now you first Mr. Potter, go ahead, give it a wave."

Harry who had never wielded a wand before had no idea what to do so he just gave it a little flourish. What happened next surprised him as an entire row of drawers in the shop were violently ripped from there places.

"Perhaps not." Olivander said as he took the wand back and went to find another. He returned shortly after with another wand. "Try this."

Harry took the new wand and gave it a twirl, this time a vase on Olivanders desk shattered to pieces.

"No, no definitely not." Olivander took the other wand back and went to find another. While he was looking he found one he made many years ago, one that was made with a twin. '_Hmm, I wonder.' _Olivander went back to Harry and handed him this new wand.

As soon as Harry touched the wand, a strong wind wrapped around him. He felt something inside him react. It felt like a part of him that until recently he didn't know existed had just been made whole.

"Curious."

"What is?" Harry asked the old man.

"I remember every wand I ever made, mister Potter. As it so happens, the Phoenix whose feather I used to make that core gave another feather, Just one. It is Curious that this wand would choose you when it's brother, gave you that scar." Olivander replied.

After taking a moment to process what was said, Harry asked, "And, who owned that wand?"

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses it's wielder Mr. Potter. We expect great things from you. After all, He-who-must-not-be-named, did great things, TERRIBLE, yes, but great things none the less."

Harry took his wand and stood back as Furious, who was listening quietly stepped forward.

"Ah now Mr. Darkblade, or is it Black, Let us get you your wand.

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

If this was an anime, Both furious and Olivander would have storm clouds over their heads and Harry would be sweat-dropping. Both Furious and Olivander had their heads on the counter in exasperation and disbelief.

"I can't believe this, every single wand in my shop has rejected you." Olivander said shocked beyond reason.

Furious looked extremely dejected. "This sucks, what am I suppose to do without a wand, my mother doesn't want me to use wand-less magic."

That got both Olivander and Harry's attention. "Wand-less magic?" The old man asked.

Furious looked up at the old wand maker, "Yeah I can do wand-less but my mother doesn't like me using it because she says my magic core is so big and I don't have enough control."

_'Can it be, has the one from my vision finally arrived after all these years.' _The old man thought while looking at Furious with disbelief and a hint of awe. When Olivander was young and just starting out he had a vision one day about a wizard whose face he could not see that would be unable to use a wand due to his overwhelming power. In the vision, Olivander saw himself giving the young one a pair of bracelets that would gradually help him reign in control of his magic and allow him the ability to use wand-less magic. The vision had surprised him as he was not a seer so he figured it was just a dream, never-the-less, he made those very bracelets on the off chance that his dream wasn't a dream after all. Now it would seem after many years that the one from his vision had arrived.

"Just a second my boy, I may have something for you after all." The old man told the dejected boy before walking toward the back of his shop. A few clicks and clangs later, Olivander returned with a square box.

"Here we are my boy try these on." Olivander said as he opened the box to reveal two normal looking bracelets** (picture Asuma's bracelets from Naruto)**.

Furious looked curiously at the bracelets then back at the old man, then with a shrug he placed the bracelets on his wrist, he was about to complain that they were too big before they suddenly glowed white before shrinking to fit loosely around his wrist without falling off. Much like with Harry Furious felt a part of him become whole as a stronger wind whipped up around him and what looked to be black lightning cackled around his hands.

"Ah, so I was right, you are the one from my vision." the old man commented.

"What are you talking about?" Furious asked curiously.

"In my youth, I had a vision that at one point I thought was a dream. In that vision I had crafted those very bracelets you have on for an individual whose face I could not see and whose magic was incredibly powerful. I now see that the person in that dream was in fact you young master Black. And just like with Mr. Potter, I see great things in your future."

* * *

After all was said and done, Harry and Furious left Olivanders and met right up with Hagrid and Lucrecia.

"You two sure took your sweet time in there, what happened." Lucrecia asked the boys taking notice of the bracelets on her son's wrists.

Furious and Harry took a few minutes to explain what happened and why they took so long and needless to say the two adults were shocked. Hagrid figured the boy would be strong but not for a long time. Lucrecia was beyond overwhelmed, she knew her son was strong and had a high amount of magic power, but to be rejected by every single wand in the shop was just not heard of, hell even she needed a wand.

When the shock had gone down, Hagrid had remembered what he bought for Harry.

"Oh, 'Arry I almost forgot, 'Appy birthday." Hagrid said as he pulled a cage with a beautiful snow white owl out from behind him. "All she needs is a name."

"Wow, thanks Hagrid. I think I'll name her Hedwig."

"Well boys if that's everything, we should head for the cauldron and get some lunch."Lucrecia suggested.

"You guys go ahead, I haven't got my pet yet." Furious said before he headed toward a pet store.

* * *

As Furious entered the pet store, he was pleasantly surprised by all the different animals in the establishment. There were so many to choose from, he knew he wanted something that could fly, but he didn't necessarily want a bird which didn't leave him with many options as a pet. He was about to swallow his pride and get a bird before it came to him, literally it flew right into him. When he managed to pull whatever it was that collided with him off, he realized it was a lemur, but not just any lemur it was a ring-tailed winged lemur.

"Sorry about that young man, this one is still young and a bit restless, I'll take him back." Said the owner of the store.

Furious had been staring at the Lemur the entire time the owner was talking. It was staring right back at him and was making no attempt to leave his arms. After a short moment, Furious smiled and turned toward the owner. "Actually, I think I'll take him."

The owner was a bit shocked as people normally didn't want Lemur's but eventually shrugged and allowed the boy to purchase the rare lemur.

A few minutes later saw Furious leaving the pet store with his new companion riding on his shoulder with it's tail around his neck headed toward the leaky cauldron to have lunch.

* * *

Later that day, it was time for Hagrid to take Harry back to the Dursley's.

"I wish I didn't have to go back I hate it there." Harry said

Lucrecia knew Petunia and her tub of lard husband did not like magic, in fact they hated it. She had no reason not to believe that they gave Harry a hard time about it. She'd be damned if she let him go back.

"Well Harry, what do you say to staying here at the Cauldron with Furious and I." Lucrecia said to Harry with a smile.

"Y-you mean it, I can stay." Harry asked hopeful.

"Of course, I'm sure Hagrid wouldn't mind. Right Hagrid." She finished while giving Hagrid a look that said 'agree with me or die'.

Hagrid chose to be smart and Quickly nodded his consent. After that was said and done Hagrid took his leave Bidding fare-well to the others.

* * *

The next month was the best month Harry had ever had in his life. Furious had been a great friend and was more than willing to impart his wisdom of the wizarding world onto Harry so he could have some knowledge as soon as he started school. Harry was ecstatic to have a friend of his own, a true friend. Lucrecia was great to, in the time he was with them, Lucrecia had revealed that she was his godmother. When Harry asked why she wasn't around, she told him of Dumbledore's meddling, and when she promised that after his first year, he would never have to live with the Dursley's again, he instantly forgave her. When Furious found out, he was happy to have a 'little brother'.

We now find our soon to be family of three at the king's cross headed toward platform 9-3/4

"So you boys have everything you need." Lucrecia asked as she led the boys to the platform in between 9 and 10.

"Yea mom, were good.", "Thanks for everything Lucrecia."Furious and Harry said respectively.

As they drew closer to the platform they saw a family of red-heads.

"Wow, that's a lot of red hair." Furious commented.

After a few minutes only the mother and the daughter red-heads were left.

"Molly is that you." Lucrecia asked to the red-head woman.

Said woman turned around to see who had called her only to see a tall red-eyed woman.

"Oh Lucrecia, so good to see you." The now named Molly said to Lucrecia. Molly looked at the boys next to her, more specifically Furious. "And you must be Furious, you certainly have your mothers eyes."

"Thank you." Furious said with a smirk.

Lucrecia looked at the time. "Oh my, you two better get going before you miss the train." Lucrecia said as she bent down and kissed both boys on the forehead.

"Mooooooom!" Furious exclaimed embarrassed, while Harry felt warm, like he had a true mother.

When all was said and done Both boys went through the platform. After getting over their awe of seeing the train, they got on packed away their things and found an empty compartment to enjoy the ride. After a moment or two a knock on the compartment door drew their attention to the door opening and a boy with red hair popped his head in.

"Excuse me, do you mind, everywhere else is full." Said the red head.

"Not at all.", "knock yourself out". try and guess who said what.

"Thanks, I'm Ron, Ron Weasly." Ron said sitting down.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." "Furious Black." Harry and Furious said much to the shock of Ron if his widening eyes was anything to go by. A few minutes later the Food trolley came round.

"Anything from the trolley Dears."

"No thanks," Ron said pulling out a mushed sandwich, "I'm all set."

Seeing the dejected look on his face, Harry and Furious looked at each other and smirked before they pulled out a bunch of galleons from their pockets and at the same time said, "We'll take the lot."

* * *

The three boys were currently stuffing their faces with treats and getting to know each other better. Furious had introduced His lemur Momo and ron introduced his rat Scabbers. Furious immediately got a bad vibe from that rat.

"My brothers Fred and George taught me a bit of magic want to see." Ron said getting some nods.

Ron took out his wand but before he could cast his spell, the door to the compartment opened and a pretty brown-eyed girl (In Furious's opinion) stepped through and looked around, her eyes glanced over everything in the room but abruptly stopped on the ruby red pair of eyes staring back at her. the two were just staring at the other before Harry cleared his throat. "Something we can help you with?"

The bushy brunette shook her head and replied.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one." At the negative responses she noticed the red head had his wand out. "Oh, are you doing magic, lets see then."

Ron cleared his throat. "**Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow"** Ron chanted, but nothing happened.

"I think your brothers played a prank on you mate, that's not a real spell." Furious said, "Let me show you a real spell." Furious pointed his finger at Harry's Glasses. **"Oculus Repairo"** A light shot out of Furious's finger and wrapped around Harry's glasses and fully repaired them.

Ron and the cute girl, who by this time had sat next to Furious, were shocked that they saw a boy their age using wand-less magic. "How did you do that most people more than twice your age can't do wand-less magic!" The girl exclaimed.

"I've always been able to, by the way, I'm Furious Black."

The girl took a moment to compose herself before replying, "I'm Hermione Granger," She looked at Harry,"and your Harry Potter," seeing him nod she turned to Ron and with slightly less enthusiasm said, "And you are?"

"Ron Weasly."

"Pleasure." She replied with much less enthusiasm. "Well I better go, We'll be there soon so you should all get changed into your school uniforms." She got up to leave but then turned to Ron. "You've got some dirt on your nose, did you know?" With that she left.

"Mental, that one." Ron said when she was gone.

"I liked her." Furious said before they all got changed. Soon their lives would change as when they left the long cave they would be close to Hogwarts.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2, I hope you all liked it**

**RnR **

**TTFN**


	3. Hogwarts and Sorting Hats

**Want to thank the people who reviewed. I want this story to go well, tell your friends about it and to review. Here's chapter 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the Hogwarts express grew closer to its destination, the boys changed into there uniforms before they arrived. As they were changing, Furious took an instant disliking to the tight sleeves of the dress shirt and saw fit to make it known.

"I don't like these sleeves, their too tight." Furious said not happy at all with the uniform they were forced to wear.

"I don't see much of a problem with them." Ron said confused as to why the sleeves mattered to Furious."

"Well if you hadn't noticed, I don't need a wand, these bracelets help me control my magic but these sleeves make them rub uncomfortably against my wrist." Furious said showing Ron his bracelets as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up.

Harry shook his head in silent laughter as Furious turned his back to put on his robes, both missed the envious look that Ron sent Furious.

* * *

As the train pulled into the station, it let out a loud whistle as it came to a complete stop. A few minutes later, The students began to exit the train. Furious, Ron, and Harry were some of the first to exit the train. As they exited, they came across the sight of Hagrid.

"Firs' 'ears this way, come on now lets move it!" Hagrid said loudly gaining the first years attention.

The trio of boys walked up to the half giant. "Hey Hagrid." Furious and Harry said together. "'Ello you two." Hagrid said to the boys. "Whooooa." Ron said as he stared at Hagrid.

With that, Hagrid started off toward the boats with the first years following behind him. The first years paired up and got in the boats, Harry went with Ron, which left Furious to pair up with Hermione, not that he had a problem with that.

"S-so Furious, tell me how long have you been magically aware?" Hermione asked her boat mate, truth be told she was extremely nervous. She didn't have many friends growing up. Correction she had no friends growing up. This left her rather lacking in the social area. One of the main reasons she agreed to come to Hogwarts was because she desperately wanted to make friends. Since she was going to a school where there were others like her, she figured she had a better chance.

"I've been aware my whole life, you see I'm a pure-blood. However, my mother raised me in the Muggle world. She said it would do me no good to only know of one world while another was so close." Furious explained to Hermione. He could tell by the awed look in her eyes, that she tried to hide, that she was a Muggle-born and had no prior knowledge of the wizarding world other than what she might have read in a book. "Although, truth be told, I made it a point not to make many friends since I knew I would inevitably lose them when I came to Hogwarts. Anyway, that's enough about me. Tell me about yourself Hermione." Furious said curiously.

"Well there's not much to tell. I was born and raised in Surrey, London. I didn't have many friends growing up either, I was smarter than them, they apparently didn't like that. I spent most of my time reading books." Hermione said with her head slightly down.

"Well that's the good thing about being a first year at Hogwarts I think..." Furious started gaining Hermione's attention, "you get a fresh start." He finished with a wolfish grin that made Hermione blush. After that, they sat in silence enjoying the rocking of the boat before they heard a splash behind them, they turned and looked only to see a rather chubby boy with black hair trying to get back into the boat he fell out of. Hermione recognized the boy as Neville Longbottom, she simply turned around figuring his boat partner would help him back, Furious on the other hand saw his boat partner didn't so much as lift a finger to help him, when he took a closer look he realized the boy still sitting in the boat was a pale blond that he knew all to well. Pointing his finger at the boy in the water and whispers **"Wingardium Leviosa".**

All of a sudden the boy in the water was lifted up in the air and placed in his boat. Furious smirked before turning around, but then noticed Hermione's eyes on him. "What?" Furious asked

"You already know a first year spell." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, my mom wanted to make sure I had everything prepared for my first year so she taught me a few spells." Furious answered nonchalantly.

Hermione continued to look at Furious for a few seconds before she realized she was staring and turned away blushing, much to Furious's amusement, then he thought of something.

"Hey, Hermione." He started gaining the girls attention. "Do you mind if I call you Mi? Hermione just seems like such a big name for someone so small." Furious asked. Hermione just blushed again and not trusting her voice just nodded.

After a moment they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone was in awe as they saw the castle sitting on the edge of land. Furious was reminded of a medieval castle. As they reached the docks, everyone exited the boats and followed after Hagrid. Hagrid led them inside of the castle and up to a giant set of double doors.

"Alright everyone wait here for a moment, someone will be with you shortly." Hagrid said to the younglings as he went off somewhere.

"Well, now what?" Harry said as Hagrid left.

"Now we do as Hagrid said and sit tight, relax Harry, it'll all be fine." Furious said

"So it's true," Said a squeaky little voice that grabbed the attention of everyone. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said the same pale blond that Furious saw and Hermione saw on the boat. His proclamation had everyone buzzing, which caused Harry to wilt a little. He had told Furious over the remainder of the summer that he didn't want to be famous since it just reminded him off his parents death.

The pale blond nudged his head to the two boys next to him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The now named Draco said as he stood in front of Harry causing Ron to snicker. Unfortunately, Draco heard him and sneered. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are, Red hair, freckles and a hand-me-down robe, You must be a _Weasly_." Draco said, saying Weasly as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. He looked to Harry's other side and looked at Furious and smirked. "And it seems there letting mongrels in here as well." He sneered, causing Furious's already narrowed eyes to narrow further and for him to let out a small growl. Finally, Draco turned back to Harry. "Hanging out with the wrong sort can be problematic, I can help with that." Draco said as he stuck his hand out to Harry.

Now Harry didn't understand why being a Weasly was a bad thing, but he did understand that his first and best friend had just been insulted, the boy that had he not quite literally ran into his first trip to Diagon alley, he would most likely would have been stuck with the Dursley's. This revelation sparked a bit of anger inside of him as he responded to Draco.

"No thanks, I'll take my chances with them, besides I'm quite capable of spotting the wrong sort myself." Harry said with narrowed eyes. While this was suppose to look threatening, unfortunately since he was only 11, it didn't have the desired affect.

Draco would have retorted but an elder teacher tapped his shoulder, Draco turned and immediately shrank into himself at the small glare she was sending him.

"If your quite done young man, step back into line." The teacher said sternly. Draco quickly moved back to his original place. With that out of the way, the teacher put on a disarming smile to help ease some of the more nervous first years. "Hello young ones, I'm your deputy headmistress as well as transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. If you'll all follow me, you will all join your class mates but first you will have to be sorted into your houses." The now named Professor McGonagall said.

McGonagall was particularly excited about this year, why you may be asking? Because this year brought with it Harry Potter. She was excited to see how the boy that Dumbledore had dropped of at his Aunt and Uncle's had grown up. When she first arrived her attention was brought to a pale blond headed boy who could only be the son of one Lucius Malfoy, and if the tail end of what she heard when arriving was anything to go by, the boy had certainly taken after his father. When she had effectively cowed the boys attitude with her glare she took a look at the crowd of first years to see if she could find Harry, low and behold, there he was sitting right in front of her. Immediately she could see the boy's father James, he looked just like him, but he did have his mothers eyes. Hopefully he inherited her personality instead of the prankster that was his father. Speaking of pranksters, her gaze was drawn to Harry's left as she saw what had to be a miniaturized Sirius Black with wilder hair and red eyes. Judging by the eyes, he was a member of the Darkblade family, so the boy was certainly Lucrecia's son as she was the only Darkblade she remembered Sirius being close too. If she recalled, Lucrecia had hated Sirius at first, much like Lily with James, but it seems that they got over it if they had a child. She wondered if his personality reflected his Father or his Mother.

"The different Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These Houses will be like your family, Your triumphs will earn you House points, any rule breaking or adverse behavior will result in the removal of House points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House cup. Now if there's nothing else..." Whatever McGonagall was going to say was interrupted by the cubby little boy who fell in the lake.

"Trevor!" the boy exclaimed as he saw his toad by the teachers foot. After he grabbed it, he looked up at McGonagall and muttered an apology when he saw her give him a look.

"As I was saying, if there is nothing else, let us proceed to the Great Hall." McGonagall said as she turned and led the students through the great hall.

The group of first years looked upon the Hall in awe. The area was certainly big as everyone looked around.

"Hey Furious, what's the deal with Malfoy, he seemed to already know you?" Harry asked.

"He's my cousin." Furious stated simply.

"What! Why's he call you mongrel." Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"Lets just say he and I have very different Idea's of what it means to be a pure-blood wizard." Furious said.

"Whoa check out the ceiling." Said one of the first years as they looked up and noticed the night sky.

"It's not really the sky, it's just bewitched to look that way." Hermione said, she was about to continue but Furious beat her to it.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's mentioned in 'Howarts: a History' right?" Furious asked Hermione.

"R-right."

McGonagall stopped them as they approached a stool with a dusty old hat on it. McGonagall turned toward the first years with a scroll in hand.

"When I call your names please step up and sit on the stool, the sorting hat will do the rest." McGonagall said as she began reading names.

"Hannah Abbot."

A blond girl with pigtails walked forward and sat on the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on the girls head, then a face seemed to appear on the hat as it began to speak, freaking all the first years out.

"Hmm, yes, very nice, hmm, okay, better be... Hufflepuff." The hat said putting the girl in Hufflepuff house.

McGonagall looked at the list again and inwardly sighed. _'Seriously, she couldn't make it more obvious who the boy's father is.'_

"Furious Black."

After hearing his name, Furious put on his wolfish grin and proceeded to the stool. When the hat was placed on his head it began to talk again.

"Hmmm, interesting. A member from two very prominent Houses, and yet what you seek is not power but knowledge. Thou you have much power I can see that you have an intellect of someone far beyond your years, yet do not hold yourself as better than anyone, something not many Pure-bloods can claim to be like. I see you are loyal to a fault, and always quick to defend others from harm, slyness and cunning I also sense, not to mention much courage in your heart. You are truly an individual destined for greatness, but where to put you." As the sorting hat was talking, all the heads of house were listening quite closely to what the hat was saying, this boy could be a great asset to any house. Even Dumbledore leaned slightly forward, in all his years of being inside Hogwarts, he had never heard the sorting hat sound so in awe of an individual, he would have to keep a close eye on this boy as he got older. He was brought from his thoughts as the sorting hat continued. "There is no place for you in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," the sorting had said causing the Heads of said Houses to wilt a little. "I also cannot in good conscience place one such as yourself in Slytherin." The hat said causing said Houses head to sneer, but caused McGonagall to perk up a bit. "Which leaves me no other choices. GRYFFINDOR!

And just like that, Furious Black became the first Gryffindor of his year.

* * *

The sorting ceremony went by rather quick after that. Furious was happy to note that both Harry and Hermione were put in Gryffindor. He noted the chubby boy Neville was also put in Gryffindor, he seemed to have a confidence issue. Furious would later make it a point to become his friend to hopefully help with that, he remembered Harry had the same issue when he first met him. He was rather indifferent toward the youngest Weasly boy, he didn't know why but he just wasn't getting good vibes from him like he was the others, thou now that he thought about it, he was getting similar vibes from his brother Percy. Furious also felt he was being watched, when he looked around, he caught the eye of a greasy haired man with a hooked nose. He seemed to be studying him like he was some sort of specimen, Furious made a note to be wary around that man.

After the ceremony they were given a feast then were subject to a word from the Headmaster about what was off limits to the students and how the year would go. After all was said and done, the prefects of each house were led to their Common rooms which were located behind Portraits. After that they were given yet another lecture by their Head of House who just so happened to be Professor McGonagall. When that was over they were finally allowed to their rooms were all their stuff was. Furious was happy to see Momo curled up on his bed already. After changing his clothes, he got into bed.

"Well Momo, it seems tomorrow my new start begins.

* * *

**I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I thought I'd do it next chapter, that's when things will start to pick up. Please read and review. Oh and before I forget, Check out my new legend of korra story.**

**RnR**

**ttfn**


	4. Classes, Broomsticks, Friends and Trolls

**Chapter 4 is here. Hope you all enjoy. While I enjoy the favorites I get for the story, I would really enjoy reviews. **

**Things are finally starting to pick up in this chapter. **

* * *

**The next morning**

Furious had woke up rather early in the morning. Not to surprising, he always seemed to rise with the sun. He got up as quietly as he could as to not wake up the others. Everyone must have been more tired than he thought, he had no idea how he slept through Ron snoring like a chainsaw. He went into the bathroom to do his morning rituals and change his clothes. When he came out, he grabbed Momo, his bag and a potions book and proceeded toward the common room to get to the great hall for an early breakfast. When he reached the common room, he was surprised to find he was not the only one up this early.

"Mi, what are you doing up this early?" He asked curiously.

Surprised by the voice, Hermione jumped and let out an eep. She turned and was surprised to see Furious, she didn't think anyone got up this early but her.

"Um, I was just gonna get some breakfast and do some last minute studying. What are you doing up?" She asked back.

"Honestly, I was doing the same. You want to go together." He asked, wolfish grin in place.

Hermione for her part only blushed a little at that damned grin on his face. "S-sure."

With that, the two early Griffin's headed toward the great hall, when they got there the place was a bit empty compared to last night. The only ones in the hall were some of the faculty members and a few Ravenclaw students. They sat down across from each other as a big bowl of fruit and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared before them. They filled their goblets, and cracked open their books and got to work.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was heading toward the great hall to get breakfast and mentally preparing herself for her first class of the year. When she made it to the great hall, she wasn't surprised to see her fellow teachers, nor was she surprised to see some of the Ravenclaw's. She was very surprised when she looked at the Gryffindor table and saw two of her brand new cubs sitting and studying. She never thought she would live to see the day that any of her cubs would be up early let alone be studying. Seeing them, she allowed a smile to curl on her lips, yes she was going to enjoy this year.

* * *

Having arrived much earlier than everyone else, Furious and Hermione were finished eating and already headed toward their class as everyone else started trickling in to the Grand hall. They figured they'd take the long way around since it was really early, their first class was Transfiguration, so as they were walking they quizzed each other on what they already knew. When they finally reached their class they still had twenty minutes to spare. Before entering, Momo spread his wings and flew off somewhere. Figuring he'd turn up some other time, Furious dismissed it, when they entered, they headed toward the front of the class. They sat down and suddenly felt they were being watched, looking up they saw they were under the scrutiny of a tabby cat.

"Was that cat here when we came in?" Hermione asked Furious.

"I don't remember seeing it." He replied.

Shrugging their shoulders they got there things ready and studied a bit more before Hermione had to ask a question.

"Uh, Furious?"

"Yea Mi?"

"What up with the hat?" Hermione asked blushing slightly at the nickname. (she really had to get that under control.)

Sure enough, Furious was wearing the very same hat he had on when he met Harry, lucky for him there was nothing in the Hogwarts handbook that said he couldn't wear it.

"Oh this," He started looking up at his hat before taking it off and holding it in front of him. "This is the only thing I have left of my old man. Don't get me wrong, he didn't die or any thing like that but... it's complicated." He said placing his hat on his head. Hermione had a concerned look on her face when she noted the brightness in his eyes dimmed a bit when talking about his father. She would make sure not to bring this up again, she really didn't want to lose the first friend she hoped she had gained. Neither noticed the cat regarding Furious curiously.

The twenty minutes had gone by and the other students had entered the class. When it looked like everyone was in class, the tabby cat that been sitting on the front desk had jumped off the desk and mid-jump had changed into professor McGonagall, much to the amazement of the class.

"Good afternoon class, welcome to Transfiguration, I'll start the class by awarding 20 points to Gryffindor due to the early arrival and study habits of Mr. Black and Ms. Granger." McGonagall said with a smile as Furious and Hermione both blushed from the praise. She went on to tell the class what all about what they would be learning throughout the year. Minutes later McGonagall was having the class take notes of various forms of transfiguration and was currently demonstrating complicated art of becoming an Animagius, when all of a sudden the door open a foot step could be heard. The class turned and saw both Harry and Ron running in, Hermione turned around shaking her head while Furious muttered the word 'idiots'.

"Whew, made it. Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late." Ron said as they slowed down. Poor choice of words since said teacher hopped of her desk and turned back into herself. Ron gulped before trying to lay on the flattery. "That was bloody brilliant ma'am."

"Why thank you for that observation Mr. Weasly, perhaps I should continue by transfiguring you and Mr. Potter into clocks so you will know to be on time." McGonagall said sternly.

"W-We got lost." Harry tried to defend.

"Then perhaps a map, I trust you won't need one to find your seats." She said just as sternly causing booth boys to quickly shake their heads and head to their seats. They just happened to find some to Hermione's right. When they sat down and looked to her and Furious, the aforementioned two shook their heads and got back to work.

* * *

After Transfiguration, the four had potions together. They quickly headed over, Harry and Ron following Furious and Hermione, not wanting to get lost again. When they arrived, the class was filing in but the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Furious and Hermione once again sat in the front row while Ron and Harry sat behind them. The class was a buzz with noise, that is until a tall, greasy haired man with a hooked nose stormed into the classroom. Furious recognized him as the one who was scrutinizing him last night. He walked up to the blackboard and wrote his name 'Professor Snape' on the board, then suddenly turned around and looked over the class as he began to talk.

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potions making, however, for those select few, who posses, the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame and brew glory and even how to put a stopper in death." Professor Snape said. Okay he couldn't lie, Furious thought that speech was awesome. Snape gazed over the class before his eyes landed on Furious who decide to write that particular passage down.

"Mr. Black," Snape said, gaining Furious's attention. "Since your suppose to have such an incredible intellect, surely, you would have no problem telling me, What I would get, if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione couldn't help herself, her hand flew in the air before Furious could answer. He looked at her for a brief moment before turning back to the professor Snape. "You would get the draft of living dead potion sir." Furious answered.

"Correct," Snape said. "Where would you look if I asked you to locate a bezel?"

Once again Hermione's hand shot up. Furious ignored her this time an answered. "A bezel is a stone found in the stomach of a sheep, it's used to heal most poisons, as for where to find it, I would assume in the cabinet."

"Very good," Snape said mildly impressed. "Last question, what is the difference between mucks foot and wolf bane?"

This time as she was lifting her hand, Furious's hand shot out like lightning and caught it before resting it on the desk, all with a nonchalant look on his face. "There is no difference, they're the same plant and also go by the name, aconite." Furious answered as Hermione blushed, he hadn't moved his hand yet.

The corner of Snape's lips twitched up before he schooled his features. "Excellent." He said before looking over the room. "Well, why aren't you all writing this down." Snape said to the class as they all scrambled to grab paper. "I can only hope you all strive to be more like Mr. Black here and not, waste my time, by being a bunch of, dunderheads." Snape said as he turned and walked to his desk. Grabbing a quill and ink, he began to write. "10 points to Gryffindor."

The remainder of the class went by with Snape giving more notes and then in the last hour, having the class make a simple healing potion. While Furious gained 10 points for Gryffindor, both Neville and Seamus Finnegan lost them 40 points by Neville's nervousness which caused him to drop a vile and Seamus causing a small explosion. When the end of class came and Furious turned in his potion, Snape examined it, looked back at furious and said. "It's acceptable." Furious would later learn that that is high praise coming from Professor Snape.

* * *

The rest of the day would consisted of Lunch, then defense against the dark arts, which Furious was so disappointed with, charms and history of magic. This ultimately was how the rest of the week and the one after went until finally Friday came around. We find everyone at lunch in the great hall, they were wondering if Seamus was okay since he caused an explosion when he tried to turn his water to wine. All of a sudden, owls flew in bringing in the mail. Just then, Momo flew in and landed on Furious's shoulder with a letter on his tail. Taking the letter off his tail, Furious opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Furious_

_I hope your having fun, I heard your in Gryffindor, congratulations, I'm so proud of you._

_Anyway, getting back on track, I thought you and Harry would like to know that I went to the ministry and officially adopted Harry, your officially brothers._

_So when the year ends, you'll both be coming home._

_Love you my brave boy._

_Love, mom_

_P.s. Tell me Harry I love him too._

Furious had to smile, he nudged Harry who was sitting across from Ron playing wizard chess, Ron stopped Challenging Furious since he kept thrashing him. When Harry turned to him, Furious just smiled and handed him the letter. When Harry read it his face lit up and he looked at Furious.

"Is this real, we're really brothers now." Harry said excited. "Really really." Furious replied. Seeing the questioning looks on Hermione's and Ron's face, Harry explained how Furious's mom Lucrecia officially adopted him into the family. They didn't quite understand but they were happy for their friends.

"Hey everyone look, Neville's got a remembrall." Another Gryffindor named Dean Thomas said as Neville was holding a clear, smoke filled, spherical object.

"I've read about those, when the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." Hermione said

"Problem is I don't remember what I forgot." Neville said.

During this time, Furious was reading the paper and saw that someone had broken into Gringotts.

_'Vault 713, isn't that the vault Hagrid went to with Harry. What was in there worth stealing. And why would Dumbledore want it. If someone were stupid enough to break into Gringotts, what's stopping them from breaking in here.'_ Furious looked up at Dumbledore. _'Why would he risk it.'_

* * *

Later that day, was something quite a few people were looking forward too, their first flying lesson. the first years were out on the Quidditch pitch with brooms to their lefts. A moment later a woman with a short spiky hairstyle and eyes like a bird walked the pitch.

"Good morning class." She said.

"Good morning Madam Hooch." The class said back.

"Welcome to your first broom lesson, well what are you waiting for, step up to the left side of your brooms, hold out your right hand and say up." Madam Hooch said.

The class did just that, Furious stuck out his right hand and before he said a word, the broom shot into his hand, Harry only had to say up once, this frustrated Hermione, she hated failing at anything and her broom didn't seem to want to listen. When everyone finally had their brooms, Madam Hooch moved on to the lesson.

"Alright everyone, mount your brooms, and when I blow my whistle, bend your knees and calmly lift into the air. Ready," Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

All of a sudden Neville just lifted into the air, Madam Hooch tried to get him but Neville's broom seemed to gain a mind of his own as it shot off Neville screaming his head off the whole way. The broom slammed into walls, and flew off as if on a joyride. Neville was finally free when his robes caught on to the sword of a statue, he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before he heard a tear. He looked up to see his robe tearing before he fell again only to snag on a lantern before he fell out of his robe and headed toward the ground. Lucky for him Harry shot up on his broom and caught him. Everyone rushed over to him to see if he was ok. It was revealed that he had a broken wrist, considering his crashing he was lucky to only get that. Madam Hooch took him to the infirmary, leaving behind the threat of expulsion to anyone she caught in the air.

"To bad, maybe if the fool gave this a squeeze, he'd remember to not fall on his fat arse." Malfoy said with a laugh while Holding Neville's remembral.

"Hand it over blondie." Furious said stepping to Malfoy with Narrowed eyes.

"You want this do you. Come and get it." Malfoy said mounting his broom and taking to the air.

Seeing Furious mount his, Hermione stepped forward to try and stop him. "Furious don't..." To late, Furious was already in the air chasing after Malfoy. "Idiot." she muttered staring after Furious, worry in her eyes.

Furious was right behind Draco and catching up fast. Draco seeing him so close smirked and held up the ball. "Go fetch." Draco tossed the remembral as hard as he could. Furious rushed after it.

Prof. McGonagall was sitting in her office grading papers when she just happened to look up and see one of her two favorite students on a broomstick stop just short of crashing into her window after catching some type of orb. Seeing him fly off toward the Quidditch pitch she stood up and headed there herself. on the way there she bumped into Madam Hooch with an injured Neville. Getting the story of what happened. she headed back toward the pitch. When she got their she saw some of the student congratulating Furious. She decided to make herself known.

"Furious Black, Harry Potter, come with me please. I have a proposition for you two." McGonagall said gaining the two boys attention. They looked at each other before shrugging and following their head of house. Everyone thought Furious was in trouble before McGonagall called Harry as well. The two brothers kept following until they got to what looked like another field.

"Oliver." McGonagall called gaining the attention of another student that Harry and Furious had seen around the common room.

"Professor McGonagall, what brings you here." The boy said with a heavy Irish accent.

"I found you a new seeker and a keeper." McGonagall said motioning to Furious and Harry respectively.

"Wait, what?" Was their intelligent reply. Neither one thought this would be the start of a Quidditch career at school.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry and Furious had been put on the Quidditch team, Harry had no clue what Quidditch was so Furious spent the remainder of the afternoon trying to explain it. When he still didn't get it, he told Harry it was like soccer mixed with cricket but on broomsticks.

It was Halloween and we find our favorite brothers in charms class with Professor Flitwick. Furious was acting as a teachers aid since the spell they were learning was the levitation charm.

"Okay class, your turn to try. Remember a slight flourish and **Wingardium Leviosa.**"

Everyone tried it, Ron however was chopping his wand and saying the wrong incantation. Hermione who was sitting next to him, had to stop him.

"Stop, stop, stop, Your going to put someone's eye out, plus your saying it wrong, it's Leviosa not Leviosar."

"Let's see you try it then." Ron said hoping to see her mess up.

Hermione shrugged and pointed her wand at the feather.

**"Wingardium Leviosa."**

Low and behold, Hermione's feather levitated high in the classroom, causing her to receive praise from Prof. Flitwick and receiving a angry glare from a certain red-head. The attention was taken off Hermione by an explosion. When everyone looked over they saw Seamus covered in sooth and missing his eyebrows.

"Why does it seem like every time you touch something it explodes?" Furious asked rhetorically.

After class we find Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean walking in a group, Furious was a bit away and Hermione was behind him. He was about to ask her a question, but he was interrupted by Ron speaking rather loudly.

"_'It's Leviosa, not Leviosar.'_Bloody menace is what she is, no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Ron said talking about Hermione.

Furious had become, well, furious. Was this red headed little git really blaming Hermione for his short comings. He was about to speak up before he picked up the sound of sniffles coming from behind him, that's when he remembered Hermione was right behind him. He then saw her, she was walking faster and had her face covered but he swore he saw a tear escape her eye.

"I think she heard you." Harry stated the obvious. It was then Furious had hit Ron hard on the head.

"OW! The bloody hell was that for?" Ron half yelled before shrinking away when Furious got in his face. 12 he may be, the red eyes were scary when angry.

"That's for being a stupid git, don't go getting mad at Hermione for knowing something you didn't." Furious said Muttering moron as he left to go find her.

* * *

Hermione had locked herself in a bathroom stall and proceeded to cry her eyes out. Hearing Ron say she had no friends had brought up her old insecurities up with a passion. She didn't know why other kids didn't like her growing up, maybe because they could subconsciously sense she was different and just avoided her. Every time she tried to make friends it ended in disaster. The few times people did approach her, it was only so she would help them with school work, once there marks were better, they cut all ties with her. Her parents certainly didn't help, they were always working and hardly around, she had had a Nanny for as far back as she could remember. The only time she really talked to them was when they asked about school, they hardly knew her at all.

She thought things would be different when she was around people like her. Evidently she was wrong. She briefly thought of Furious, but immediately shook her head as more tears poured down her face and she began to shake. She thought he was a friend, but her insecurities had her thinking otherwise. How long would it be before he left her as well. She couldn't take it, the loneliness was getting to her, she didn't know how much more she could take.

She was brought out of her thoughts when their was a knock on her stall. "Hermione? You in there?"

Her eyes went wide, what was he doing here.

"G-G-Go away Furious." Her voice trembling made Furious wince.

"Mi, please stop crying, don't listen to Ron, he's being a git." Furious tried to comfort her, but it was rather hard when talking to her from the other side of a bathroom stall.

"But he's right! Who would want to be friends with bookworm like me!" She exclaimed

"I Would!" He exclaimed back

It was quiet for a moment then she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because your not just a bookworm, Your strong, smart, opinionated, and that's just some of the stuff I like about you. I have fun when your around, some of these classes are so boring but sitting next to you in them makes them exciting." Furious said. It got quiet again. Furious sighed softly. "I know you think your alone Mi, but your not, I won't let you be."

With that, Furious made to leave before he heard the latch to the stall unlatch before the door swung open and suddenly he was latched on to by a head of brown hair. He gently wrapped his arm around her as she softly shook. After a minute or two, she whispered.

"Thank you."

He softly smiled "Don't mention it."

She lifted her head from his chest and wiped her face then looked up at him. Her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were flushed. Furious whipped a stray tear with his thumb. Good thing her cheeks were already flushed or he would see her blush. Then a stray thought occurred.

"Furious what are you doing in here, this is the girls room."

She could swear she thought she saw his cheeks darken. "Um, I've got Lavender and Pavarti watching the door for me, I should probably go and you should get cleaned up."

"Right, I'll meet you in the Great hall." Hermione said. with that, Furious left.

* * *

Furious had just entered the great hall and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table. He noticed Harry was sitting across from Ron and he looked a bit guilty. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey, " Harry said as his brother sat down. "How's Hermione?" he asked concerned.

"She's fine now, she's getting cleaned up. And when she gets here, You will apologize!" Furious started talking to Harry, then finished talking to Ron. Ron was about to ask what he did but met with Furious's glare and wisely shut up and nodded.

Before anything else could be said or done. Prof. Quirrel stormed into the Grand hall and screamed. "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Just thought you should know." With that, he fainted, the pansy.

It was silent for a brief moment before all hell broke loose. Everyone started screaming and scrabbling around. Furious had to cover his ears from the howler monkey that was Ron Weasly, who screamed like a girl.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled as he brought the room to order. "Now everyone calm down. Prefects, escort the students to their dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeon." Everyone moved to do as the headmaster asked.

Furious couldn't help the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. He was walking with Harry in the back of the line before it finally dawned on hi

"Hermione!" Furious exclaimed catching Harry by surprise, "She's still in the Bathroom. We have to go back." Furious said frantic. Harry didn't argue and they both ran toward the girls bathroom.

* * *

Hermione was washing her face in the sink, when she looked up into the mirror, her eyes were still puffy and her cheeks had gained back some color. Satisfied that this was the best she was going to get, she sighed and was about to leave before she felt the floor moving and then heard breathing. Turning around slowly, she saw a giant pair of feet, she followed them up and saw a mountain troll with a big wooden club in its hands. Backing up slowly and fearfully, she let out a scream and dived when it picked up it's club and brought it down trying to crush her. When it missed, it brought it in a horizontal swing that took out the stall and narrowly missed Hermione as she let out another scream. This is the Scene Furious and Harry ran in on. "Hermione!" They both screamed.

"Help!" She screamed back.

With that, they jumped into action. or they would have if the troll hadn't seen them and tried to squash them. Seeing the Troll take a vertical swing, Furious pushed Harry out of the Way and dived, narrowly missing being killed.

"Harry, Go to Hermione, I can take this thing." Furious said. Reluctantly nodding, Harry ran to Hermione as they got some distance, they didn't like it, but they knew Furious was more skilled than them and had a better chance here.

Furious knew what could stop this thing, but he also knew he hadn't told Harry or Hermione about what he could do. Oh well, life or death equals little to no choice.

While the troll was winding up again, Furious did three quick hand seals whose meaning was completely lost on Harry and Hermione. Black lightning cackled on his right hand before covering it, he looked at the troll and saw it bringing down it's club. Ignoring the slight burning in his eyes and the fact that the troll seemed to be moving slower, he timed it right and jumped when the club hit the ground, Furious landed on it and ran up the club then the trolls arm before he got closer to its head, when he was within striking range he struck his hand through the trolls face. The troll let out a scream before it tumbled backwards. Furious quickly jumped off and landed in a crouch as the troll fell over. Furious stood up and walked toward his hat, that dive made it come off. when he grabbed it he noticed Harry and Hermione staring at him oddly, more specifically they were staring at his eyes.

"What is it?" Furious asked before his gaze was drawn behind them to a mirror and he could see what it was that had them slightly fearful.

His eyes had changed.

While Normally, his eyes were red. Right now his eyes seemed to be glowing and they had three tomoe in them. If that wasn't enough, his sclera had turned black, making the glow that much more noticeable. He had awakened his families power.

Sharingan.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 4. Told you it would pick up.**

**Now before anyone asks how it's possible for Furious to take down that troll by himself, keep in mind. Trolls, while strong, are very slow and very stupid.**

**Anyway if you have questions post them in your review and I'll answer them in Chapter 5**

**love you guy , my fans.**

**RnR**

**ttfn **


	5. Explanations and Quidditch

**Well here is chapter 5.**

**I want to remind everyone I can only update as I get inspiration, so please don't comment on how I need to Update another story.**

**I would also like to remind people that if you don't like my story or stories, your solution would be to not read it.**

**Okay,, now that that's out-of-the-way, please enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

Furious was lost in his reflection, he couldn't believe it and yet, the evidence was staring him right in the face. He had somehow awakened his Sharingan. It didn't make sense, it was said that they could only be awakened by high stressful situations such as life and death, but Furious didn't feel like he was in that much danger, all he cared about was protecting his friends. Wait, was that it, was the need to protect his friends what forced his eyes to evolve. It made sense. He'd have to think more on it later, his friends were currently burning holes in the back of his head. Of course he also needed to figure out how to turn his eyes off. He took a deep breath and calmed down, when he did he realized that magic energy was flowing to his eyes. Closing them to concentrate, he tried to sever the connection, when he felt he succeeded, he opened his eyes again to see them back to normal.

Furious turned to face the music, but before his friends could question him, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel entered the bathroom. As soon as McGonagall saw the dead troll she gasped, but then looked up and saw three of her cubs, one of which had troll blood on his hands.

"Oh my goodness, explain yourselves!" McGonagall exclaimed. Harry stammered while Hermione was about to take the blame before Furious beat her to it.

"It's my fault Professor." Furious said shocking everyone.

"Mr. Black." McGonagall said in disbelief.

"I was speaking with Hermione earlier, when dinner rolled around. She went to get washed up and I headed to the Grand hall. I was only there a minute before prof. Quirrel came in screaming about the troll. I remembered Hermione wasn't in the Grand hall so I assumed she was still in the bathroom, so Harry and I went to find her. When we got here we saw the troll attacking her, so... in the end I killed it." Furious said.

"How could you..." McGonagall started to say before Furious interrupted.

"My mother's paranoid, she taught me some spells to defend myself before I came here just incase."

She thought for a moment before sighing. "Well, I hope you three realize how lucky you are, not many first years can face a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. As for you Mr. Black..." She paused, Furious had his head bowed and was waiting for punishment, he didn't notice Harry staring at Prof. Snape's leg. "10 points, will be rewarded simply due to your bravery." McGonagall said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Hunh!" Was Furious's intelligent reply.

"Don't look so surprised, our House is the House of bravery after all, now be on your ways, and wash your hands of that blood." McGonagall said as she turned and left. Prof. Snape stared at Furious for a little longer before he too left with a limp. All that was left was Prof. Quirrel.

"Well, y-you children should run along." He said in his shaky drawl.

Harry and Hermione quickly each grabbed a sleeve on Furious's clothing and practically dragged him from the girls bathroom. None noticed the narrowed calculating look in Quirrel's eye as he watched Furious leave.

* * *

When they got to the Gryffindor common room, they were happy to note that their were very few people in the room. Noticing an empty space by the fire place, they dragged Furious over and sat him on the couch and gave him expectant looks.

"What?" Furious said trying to sound innocent.

"Don't you 'what' us." Hermione said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, you know exactly 'what'." Harry said sitting on his other side.

"Sigh, fine, what do you want to know first?" Furious said.

"What was that 'defensive' spell you used on that troll back there?" Harry said putting air quotes on defensive.

"It's a type of elemental magic that the people of my House specialize in." Furious explained.

"That was electricity right, why was it black?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know, when my mother was teaching me hers came out normal, but mine was black."

After a brief moment of silence since the stragglers had all headed up to bed, Hermione perked up thinking of something she had to ask.

"What happened to your eyes?" She asked timidly. Harry leaned in wanting to hear as well.

"That was called the Sharingan, it's something only those with Darkblade blood can use. I'm not 100 percent sure what all it does, something about anticipating and a eidetic memory, although I already have one." Furious said.

"Well what ever it was, it looked cool." Harry said much too Furious's secret delight, he was glad that his eye's hadn't scared Harry off. He was however worried about Hermione, she was being rather quiet.

"Listen, for the moment, can we keep this between us, my eyes and my magic I mean. I'm sure the whole 'I killed a troll' thing will be top news in a day or two." Furious asked.

"No problem, your secrets safe with me." Harry said while Hermione merely nodded. "Well it's getting late and we've had a long day so I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight." Harry went upstairs to bed leaving Furious and Hermione on the couch. It was silent between the two before Hermione broke the silence.

"C-Can I see them?" she asked hesitantly.

"W-What?"

"Your eye's, can I see them?" She asked again staring right into his normal ruby reds.

Furious was hesitant at first, remembering the fear he saw in her eyes earlier in the bathroom, but after a moment, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he concentrated his magic toward his eyes. When he thought he had it, he slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see fear in hers but was surprised to see wonder.

When she saw him open his eyes she sucked in a breath as she took in his eyes. She would admit from afar they scared her. But getting a close up view of the glowing crimson eyes over the black background that his eyes took on when they changed, she was mesmerized. The black comma's in his irises gave it a hypnotic look, like they were staring into her soul, seeing her on a level that she could not comprehend. They were so...

"Beautiful." she whispered.

Hearing what she said, Furious felt his cheeks heat up. He hadn't heard anyone say that pertaining to him before. So thrown off was he that he involuntary shut his eyes off which caused Hermione to jump and blush.

After a moment of awkward silence, Furious spoke. "Um, perhaps we should go to bed."

"Yeah, right." Hermione agreed. They stood up and headed toward the stairs of there respective dorms. But before they got to far, Hermione called out to Furious. When he turned to acknowledge her he was met with a bushy missile impacting his chest. "Thank you Furious, for everything." She was happy to know without a shadow of a doubt that Furious was her friend, and on top of that, she was sure she had gained a friend in the form of one Harry Potter as well.

Furious returned the hug and replied with a smile. "Anytime Mi." After a moment they separated and went their separate ways.

* * *

The next week, was rather important for young Harry and Furious. Today was the first official Quidditch game of the school year. Furious was beyond excited, Harry on the other hand was a nervous wreak. He wouldn't eat anything for fear of it coming back up. Furious on the other hand had no problem eating.

"Come on bro, you gotta eat something." Furious told his brother.

"He's right Harry, you don't want to play Quidditch on a empty stomach." Ron agreed with Furious even though he didn't meet his eye. When he woke up last week the day after the troll incident, Furious had dragged him out of bed, down to the common room, right up to Hermione and in front of everyone, made him apologize for what he said that night. He was so embarrassed, he was as red as his hair. He wouldn't look at Furious or Hermione the rest of the morning.

"They're right Harry, your gonna need your strength." Hermione said to her second friend.

"I can't eat anything." Harry said. anything the others were gonna say was interrupted as Snape walked up.

"Good luck today Potter, Black." Snape said to the two before he focused on Furious. "Then again, after taking down a troll, a simple Quidditch match should be simple."

"I'm not one for boasting sir." Furious said calmly

"As I've noticed, Good luck anyway, even if your match is against Slytherin." Prof. Snape said as he cracked a small half smile before he schooled his features and limped off.

"That explains the blood." Harry said watching Snape limp away.

Hermione turned toward him. "Blood?"

"Listen, last week I think Snape let the Troll in as a diversion so he could try to get pass that Three headed dog, but he got himself bit and that's why he's limping." Harry deduced.

"Why would anyone go near that dog." Hermione questioned.

"Excuse me, what dog are we talking about here?" Furious questioned

Harry looked at his brother confused before it dawned on him, he wasn't around when Draco challenged him to the fake duel. "That's right, you weren't there. Where were you anyway?" Harry asked.

Furious thought back to the day it had to have happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

Furious was walking down the corridors while reading a book on advanced defense against the dark arts since he wasn't learning much from the actual class between Quirrel's stuttering and sheer slowness of the class.

So engrossed in his book, he hadn't paid much notice to the fact that he had wandered onto the moving staircase, nor that he was going up and up until he wound up on the seventh floor. Still reading he began to walk the hallway, not realizing he was walking in a circle. Around the third time, he began to think, _'I wish there was a place I could practice and train my magic away from prying eyes.'_

Almost instantly, Furious heard what sounded like pillars moving, looking up from his book he realized he had wandered quite far and that a door was suddenly appearing. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked up to the door and pushed it open. When he looked inside, he saw a large open space with target dummies all around. After a moment of contemplation, his patent wolfish grin came upon his face.

After working on his spells for a while, he realized it was pass curfew. Not wanting to risk detention, he tried to think of a way to get back to the common room without getting caught when all of a sudden, another door appeared. The first door to appear out of no where had helped him immensely, he had no reason to believe this one wouldn't do the same. Going through it, he followed a path that led him to a door that opened to the Gryffindor common room. When he turned to the door, he saw it disappear just as Hermione entered looking annoyed.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Ever since that day, when ever he had free time he would go to the 7th floor and think of that same room to work on his magic.

After thinking about it, Furious looked at his brother in all but blood and replied, "Just hanging around the common room."

Taking a moment to bring his brother up to speed on what happened a month ago.

"So, your telling me there's a giant three headed dog on the third floor that's seemed to be protecting some sort of trapdoor." Furious stated with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes, that what we saw." Hermione said.

Furious processed what he was told before he narrowed his eyes and slightly turned his head just enough so he could see the head table, more specifically, Dumbledore. '_First the break in at Gringotts, and now a three headed guard dog in the castle, what's the old man thinking. If someone were truly trying through that trapdoor for whatever is down there, a guard dog, no matter how big, wouldn't stop someone like a dark wizard. They would just kill the thing and be done with it. this just isn't adding up.' _Furious thought, then another thought occurred to him, why did Harry think Snape let the troll in, he was sitting with the other staff members when he got in.

"Harry, was Snape in the Grand hall last week during dinner."

"Um, yeah now that you mention it, I did see him at the table. Why?" Harry asked.

'_If Snape was here the whole time last week, where did he find the time to let the troll in. The only person that wasn't present in the grand hall was... Prof. Quirrel.' _Furious thought, his eyes narrowed again. There was always something about that guy that threw him off. His finicky disposition always seemed a bit, fake to him. Not to mention the guy smelled like a dead animal left to rot.

"Do you remember seeing Prof. Quirrel at anytime before he came rushing into the Great hall?" Furious asked Harry.

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged, before looking back at Furious. "No."

Hermione looked back and forth between her two friends before her eyes settled on Furious who seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong Furious?" She asked.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Furious answered. "I don't think Snape is the one trying to get passed the dog. I think it might be Quirrel."

Before he could elaborate, Momo and Hedgewig came flying in, both with a long package.

"Bit early for the post isn't it." Hermione said as Momo and Hedgewig dropped their packages in front of their respective owners who both looked confused.

"I don't get mail." Said Harry.

"Let's open them." Ron said as he helped Harry and Hermione helped Furious. When they opened the Packages they found broomsticks, Harry's was beige and Furious's was black, no pun intended.

"Broomsticks?" Harry questioned.

"Those aren't just broomsticks, Those are Nimbus 2000!" Ron exclaimed.

"But who..." Furious started as he stared up at the Head table to see Momo on Prof. McGonagall's shoulder and Hedgewig perched in front of her as she stroked her feathers and winked at the boys. "Never mind, I think mama lion is just protecting her cubs." Furious said with a smile.

* * *

Later that day, the time had come for the Match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was Harry and Furious's First ever game, while normally Harry wouldn't be playing, Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain and original seeker, got hurt during practice so Harry would be filling in. The Gryffindor team was waiting for the gate to open for them to enter the field.

"You nervous Harry?" asked a second year chaser Katie Bell.

Harry had a pink lightly dusting his pale cheeks, he had gained a bit of a crush on her since meeting her when he and Furious had first joined the team. "I-I'm fine?" he stuttered.

Katie giggled a bit at the slightly younger boy. "Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine. All you have to do is try your best and above all, have fun." she said with a smile causing Harry to redden a bit more. Katie turned her attention to Furious who she noticed was trembling. Now slightly concerned, she asked. "Furious, you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"Your trembling." Katie said drawing the attention of the rest of the team

Furious let out a chuckle before his wolfish grin popped on his face. "You misunderstand Katie, I'm trembling with excitement." Furious stated.

Harry would admit, he was jealous of Furious's confidence. The sorting hat certainly made the right choice placing him in Gryffindor. He wasn't so sure he belonged here. He would have continued this train of thought had Furious not placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Raise your head bro, you were placed in Gryffindor for a reason, time to show that famous Gryffindor courage." Furious said, not only putting confidence in Harry, but the rest of team as well.

Harry smiled and grew a determined look, he was ready. Good thing too, because right at that moment the gates open and the announcer had just called for the Teams to enter.

"Game on!" The Gryffindor's roared as they took to the sky.

* * *

The match had been going on for about 15 minutes now. In that time, Harry had actually been thankful for his smaller stature as it allowed him to be quick and have more maneuverability, which was good since he was keeper. So far he had managed to block all the shots that the Slytherin's were throwing his way. Harry had basically established himself as a better keeper than Oliver was. Furious however was bored. During the entire match, he was essentially flying in circles around the Quidditch pitch looking for that thrice-damned snitch. He wasn't having any luck, and thankfully it looked like the Slytherin seeker wasn't having any luck either. He was getting tired of this, then he realized what he could do. Focusing magic to his eyes, he activated his Sharingan and gazed over the field. After he awakened them and got some time to his self, he headed for his secret training room and practiced turning them on and off as well as trying to figure out what they did. He had sent his mother a letter telling her about his eyes. The next day he had received an old scroll telling him about his eyes and what they could do. One of the things that would help him out here was the fact that his eyes could pick up subtle things that the normal human eye missed. In this case, the snitch.

There, he found it zooming by, immediately he shot after it. He loved this part about being the seeker, and flying in general, shooting of at high speeds, the wind flying through his hair, absently he realized this was the longest he had ever gone without wearing his hat.

He was close to having the snitch in his hands, alas it wasn't meant to be as his broom suddenly jerked and started to buck under him. Furious held on for dear life, not knowing his brother was going through the same problem.

* * *

Ron and Hermione, who was wearing a very familiar black and white hat, were cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindor house, Gryffindor was positively crushing Slytherin. Hermione was the first one to see Furious shoot off after the snitch and cheered for her friend, unfortunately she was also the first to see him almost fall as his broom started to buck.

"What's wrong with their broomsticks?" Hagrid asked rhetorically.

Hermione looked through a pair of binoculars she borrowed from Hagrid and looked around the crowds. She scanned along the teachers and saw Prof. Snape mumbling something. She was about to jump to conclusions before she remembered what Furious said earlier that day. Looking up toward Quirrel, she noticed he was staring rather hard between Harry and Furious and seemed to be struggling to keep concentration on something.

"I can't be sure, but I know it's one of the professors." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"What do we do?" Ron said almost frantic.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said as she left the stand and headed for the faculty members, praying that her friends held on. When she finally got to the faculty stands she still wasn't sure which professor was sabotaging Harry and Furious so she did the only thing she could think of, she set the bottom of their cloaks on fire. Good thing they were sitting next to one another, it made her job easier. Snape was the first to notice he was on fire and wound up knocking Quirrel over putting out their robes.

Hermione got to a place where she could see what was happening and was pleasantly surprised to see Furious regaining his balance and Harry trying to get back to the goals and block the free shots that Slytherin was getting while his broom was out of control. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Furious shoot off again and silently thanked the merlin he was okay.

* * *

Furious had felt he was put in a rodeo. He was dizzy, tired and felt nauseated. but above all else he was glad that the ride was finally over. Now that he had a chance to breathe and collect his thoughts, he looked around again for the snitch. When he found it, he saw that the Slytherin seeker was after it. He had to hurry and catch it and end this game. Since his and Harry's malfunctioning broom incident, Slytherin had taken out Angelina Johnson and Katie bell. Gryffindor was at a severe disadvantage and while Harry was down, Slytherin had managed to take the lead. With all that in mind, Furious shot off after the snitch.

Furious had easily caught up with Slytherin's seeker, Terrence Higgs. Terrence and Furious were neck and neck after the snitch, unfortunately Terrence kept trying to knock Furious off his broom. Rather than stoop to his level, Furious waited for Terrence to strike at him again then dropped down on his broom causing Terrence to overextend and almost fall from his broom, Furious took this moment to zoom pass and head for the snitch, Terrence, who had regained balance, right behind him. Suddenly the snitch made a dive straight for the ground, the two seeker's following after it. They were headed straight for the ground, Terrence was beginning to look nervous while Furious kept all his attention on the snitch. As they got closer and closer, Terrence lost nerve and pulled up, Furious kept going. With his Sharingan blazing, he saw the subtle change in air pressure showing the snitch beginning to pull up. Furious began to pull up on his broom which was now just a few feet parallel to the ground. He stretched out his arm trying to grab it. Needing just a bit more reach, he placed his feet on his broom and began surfing the broom trying to reach the snitch. Finally throwing caution to the wind, he dived for it and wound up tumbling to the ground. When he got back to his feet he began to gag, he kept gaging much to the concern of the audience before finally he spit out the snitch.

"Furious Black has caught the golden snitch, he has awarded Gryffindor 150 points and the game, GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The announcer exclaimed causing the crowd to go wild.

The smile that lit up Furious's face was the biggest anyone had seen to date as his teammates had landed and hoisted him into the air. He was officially the youngest seeker in Hogwarts History.

* * *

**There's Chapter 5. Chapter 6 or 7 should be the end of First year, then their will be a bit about the summer and then year 2.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's faved and followed this story. Although truthfully I'd like more reviews.**

**Tell me what you thought.**

**By the way, I would like to say again that flames will be ignored and that if you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I would like to inform you all that I finally figured out who I'm putting Harry with. I'll give you a hint, it's one of the following three girls**

**A)Padma Patil**

**B)Luna Lovegood**

**C)Susan Bones**

**Can you guess which one of these lucky gals will hold Harry's heart. it will only be one of them so don't ask for a harem.**

**a lot of you are probably gonna ask what's the deal with Snape, so I'll give you all a bit of a history lesson.**

**Serverus grew up with Lily like normal, however he loved her like a sister not a love interest. He did however fall in love with Lucrecia Darkblade. Since they were in the same house, Lily and Lucrecia became close friends, which by default means she became friends with Serverus. They even dated for a while, however in their six year when Serverus, Who was on his way to becoming a death eater, Had called Lily a Mudblood. Not only did he lose Lily, He lost Lucrecia as well. That year, she had noticed Sirius had changed from the prankster he was before to the charming and handsome man he had become. The two eventually fell in love and were inseparable ever since, much like Lily and James. While James Potter was his biggest tormenter, It was Sirius who Snape loathed because in the end, he had taken his love. When Serverus saw the son of his lost love and his greatest enemy, he was disgusted at how much the boy resembled his father, but was taken aback by the very eyes that he had fallen in love with. So it took him by surprise that when the boy was in his class, he had a personality and intellect like his mothers. For once in his life he decided to hold off his opinion of the boy until he truly knew him, as well as the son of his 'sister'.**

**I hope that gives you all insight to this Snape in my story.**

**Anyway RnR (Read and Review for those of you that didn't know.)**

**TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)**


	6. Christmas and the Stone

**I love the reviews as well as the number of people that like this story.**

**I'm Gonna finish first year before I start working on my other stories.**

**Gotta admit, this and Spirit Dragon are the main stories I'm focusing on, the others I'll get to when I get inspiration.**

**Anyway, I'm off my soapbox. **

**Enjoy Chapter 6**

* * *

It had been a month since the Quidditch match in which Furious won the game for Gryffindor and Hermione set fire to Prof Snape and Quirrel. After the celebration of the match, Hermione and Ron, whom Hermione reluctantly brought along, had met up with Harry and Furious after they left the locker room and told them about what Hermione saw. After that they had a talk with Hagrid as they were leaving.

* * *

**Flashback**

"So your saying either Snape or Quirrel jinxed our brooms." Harry asked Hermione as the were walking.

"Preposterous, why would Snape or Quirrel want to put a curse on Harry and Furious's brooms?" Hagrid asked incredulously.

"Who knows? Why was one of them trying to get pass that three-headed dog?" Harry asked the group.

"Who told you about Fluffy? Hagrid asked turning to the four children.

"Fluffy!?" Hermione exclaimed

"That thing has a name?" Ron whined.

"Course he dose, he's mine. Got 'im off a Greek fella at the pub last year. Lent 'im to Dumbledore to help protect the..." Hagrid abruptly stopped.

"Protect the what?" Furious asked suspicious.

"I shouldn't have said that, should not have said that. No more questions, that's top-secret that is." Hagrid said.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, one of the two Professors are trying to steal it." Hermione tried to reason.

"Codswallop, Prof. Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone and as for Prof. Quirrel, well he's far to finicky to do something like that he is." Hagrid explained.

"Which makes him the more likely suspect." Furious said, getting questioning looks from everyone. "Think about it, if something were to go down, the last person that anyone would suspect would be the meek and quiet person. And if that's not enough, think back to Halloween, everyone was present in the Grand hall when the troll was in the castle except for Prof. Quirrel, who came in to tell everyone that the troll was inside, thus causing a distraction." Furious said, displaying the intellect the hat was referring too.

Hagrid had to admit, the boy made good points, very good points. If something did happen Quirrel would be the last person Hagrid would suspect. Quickly shaking his head, Hagrid looked sternly at the kids.

"Now listen here, all of you, your meddlin' in things that ought not be meddled in, what that dog is guardin' is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Hagrid explained.

"Nicolas Flamel?" Furious asked, causing Hagrid's face to resemble swallowing a lemon.

"I shouldn't have said that, should not have said that." Hagrid chanted over and over as he left.

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Ron asked the two brainiacs.

"I don't know." Hermione said as she looked toward Furious and judging by the slight notch in his eyebrows, neither did he.

"That name sounds familiar." Harry said

**Flashback End**

* * *

For the rest of the month, Furious and Hermione looked up and down the library for any reference to the name Nicolas Flamel, only to come up with nothing. Now it was about time for most of the students to head home for winter break and they were no closer to finding a reference to Flamel than they were a month ago.

We find Hermione entering the great hall with her trunk looking for her friends and acquaintance. As she was looking she saw a few other students sitting around as well as professor Flitwick decorating the giant Christmas tree in the hall. When she did see them, she saw Furious reading a book while simultaneously playing chess with Ronald with Harry watching. As she walked up to them, she noticed Ronald looked extremely annoyed, if the reddening of his ears and his face was anything to go by. She walked up next to Furious and watched as Ron had one of his piece's move to one of Furious's Bishops and broke it.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's a wizard's chess, beat that Furry." Ron said as he smirked smugly.

Hermione noticed Furious eyebrows narrow at the nickname. Without so much as looking up from his book, which Hermione recognized as her favorite 'Hogwarts, a History', Furious had his queen move to the King that Ron foolishly left unguarded and crushed it. "Checkmate."

"Oh come on!" Ron exclaimed.

"Furious 100, Ron 0." Harry commented, causing Hermione to snort trying to stifle a laugh.

Ron glared at Harry before turning his attention on a smirking Hermione. "I see your all packed." he said snidely.

This caused Hermione to frown and Furious to look up and give him a narrow eyed look. "I see you have as well." She said

Ron slightly flinched at Furious's look before he turned back to Hermione. "I'm going with my parents to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's a dragon handler down there."

Harry seemed a bit interested, Furious and Hermione on the other hand didn't seem to care. Hermione turned to Furious and noticed Neither he nor Harry had luggage.

"Your not going home for the Holiday?" Hermione asked

Furious shut his book and gave Hermione his full attention, unknowingly pissing off Ron since throughout the entire game, he paid Ron minimal attention.(Although if Furious did know, he wouldn't care.) "No, mom loves to travel to different places all the time. There were a lot of places we would go on vacation when I was growing up. Unfortunately there are tons of places she can't travel to with me so I figured my present would be the chance to travel to her heart's content. Besides, she raised me for 12 years by herself, she could use some time to herself." Furious said smiling.

Hermione smiled at Furious's considerate nature. "Well at least you and Harry can look in the library for anything on Nicolas Flamel."

"Haven't you and Furious looked like a hundred times?" Ron asked

"Not in the restricted section." Hermione said happy to get one up on Ron. "I better get going. Here Furious I made this for you, but you can't open it until Christmas." Hermione said handing Furious a small rectangular box with a ribbon on it with a blush on her face.

"Aw thanks Mi, and here, this is for you." Furious said reaching into his robe and pulling out a bigger rectangular box and handing it to Hermione, whose blush thickened. "Like you said, not til Christmas." He said with his wolfish grin.

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Happy Christmas."

With that, Hermione bid farewell to her friends and headed toward the entrance then toward the train, Ron following a few minutes later.

When Hermione left, Furious was about to turn back to his book before he caught harry looking his way. Turning to his brother, he noticed he had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "What?"

"You liiiike her." Harry said rolling your tongue.

Furious gain a light pink dusting on his cheek before turning back to his book. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

* * *

A few days had passed by and Christmas had arrived. It was early in the morning and Harry was just beginning to stir when he heard his name.

"Harry! Come down stairs bro." Furious yelled up to him, he didn't have to worry about waking anyone since he and Harry were the only Gryffindor's to stay the holiday.

Harry got up, put on his glasses and headed out of the boy's dorm. When he got to the stairs he looked over the edge to see Furious without his hat. Furious looked up and smiled at his brother. "Merry Christmas Harry."

"Merry Christmas Furious." Harry said back. "What are you wearing?"

Furious was wearing his normal sleepwear consisting of a black tank top and dark grey sweatpants. Over that however, Furious was wearing a black leather jacket with dark gray fur lining the collar. "This is my present from mom, she sent you one as well, so don't just stand there, come down and open your presents." Furious said, wolfish grin back.

That took Harry by surprise, he had presents. Going down to the common room, he saw Furious stack three presents by chairs near the fire-place where it was warm. "A-Are those mine?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yup, all three of them." Furious confirmed turning toward him.

Harry noticed the light in the room reflected off something around Furious's neck. Pointing at it he asked "What's that?"

Figuring he was pointing at his neck, Furious explained. "It's my present from Hermione, she made it in transfiguration." Taking a closer look, Harry saw it was a silver chain-link necklace with comma's like the three in his Sharingan appearing every few links. After admiring the craftsmanship, Harry looked back at his presents.

Taking the closest one to him, a small rectangular box, he looked at the tag and saw it was from Furious. Looking up at Furious, he saw he was looking everywhere but at him. Looking back down, he ripped off the packaging and saw a glasses case. Opening the case he saw a pair of oval framed glasses. "You got these for me?"

"Yea, figured you didn't want to keep wearing that old pair your relatives got for you. These will even darken when your out in the sun, should help when were playing Quidditch." Furious said with a smile.

Harry took off his old glasses and put on the new pair and was shocked at how much clearer he could see. He looked at his old pair and tossed them into the fire. Picking up another box, a big box, he looked at the tag and saw it was from Lucrecia. Happy that he received a gift from his 'mother', he tore into it and opened the box and pulled out a red jacket with a gold interior. When he put it on, he found it was a little big until it shrank to fit his size. "Nice" he said.

Grabbing the Last box, he looked at the tag and saw a note from his 'mother'.

_Harry,_

_Your father entrusted this to me and Furious's father before he went into hiding with you and your mother. _

_I think it's about time you got it back._

_Use it well._

_Love, Lucrecia_

Harry handed the letter to Furious then opened the box and pulled out a cloak. "What's so special about a cloak?" Harry asked.

"Try it on, you never know what could happen." Furious said after reading the letter. Harry shrugged and wrapped the cloak around himself, when he did however, everything except his head disappeared. Noticing the wide-eyed expression on Furious, Harry looked down and didn't see his body. "Whoa, you got an invisibility cloak." Furious said surprised, then a thought occurred to him and he smirked. Seeing the smirk, Harry swallowed nervously. "I think I know how were gonna get into the Restricted zone of the library.

* * *

Later that day we find Harry and Furious under the invisibility cloak walking through the dark corridors of the library. Furious was in the lead since his Sharingan allowed him to see in the dark. They walked a bit longer before they finally made it to the restricted section of the library. Taking off the cloak and slinging it over Harry's shoulder, they began looking through books. Since Harry couldn't see in the dark, he brought along a lantern. As they looked through different books, Harry grabbed one and when he opened it, a face appeared and screamed bloody murder. The surprise of book caused Harry to drop his lantern before he quickly shut the book before he lost his hearing.

"What the blighted hell was that?" Furious questioned rubbing his ears. Before Harry could even think of a response, they heard a voice.

"Who's there, show yourself." They turned and saw a lantern light.

"Crap, quick under the cloak." Furious furiously whispered. No sooner had Harry and Furious got under the cloak did Mr. Filch appear around the corner and see the broken lantern. Picking it up, he examined it and continued to look around the library. After he passed, Furious and Harry quickly abandoned the library only to run into Mrs. Norris who followed them for a moment until they ran. As they were running down the hallway, they turned a corner only to see Snape pinning Quirrel to the wall.

"S-Serverus, I-I thought..." Quirrel started.

"You **don't** want me as an enemy, Quirrel." Snape threatened

"What do you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean..." Snape paused. As he and Quirrel were having their... 'discussion', Furious and Harry were trying to sneak by until Snape stopped talking and looked in their direction. They slowly backed up as Snape reached out at them. After grabbing nothing, he turned his attention back to Quirrel. "We'll meet again soon... when you figure out where your loyalties lie." Snape was about to leave before Mr. Filch came up with the broken lantern.

"Professors, I found this in the restricted section of the library. It's still warm which means a student's out of bed." He said as he and the two professors left to find the missing student or students. Harry and Furious took this moment to sneak into an unlocked room. When they were inside, they threw off the cloak and Furious instantly had his ear against the door listening for anything. Harry on the other hand explored the room and saw a mirror sitting in the center. Going up to it, he saw himself for a moment before a man and a women appeared in it.

"Mum, Dad." He whispered, gaining nods from the both of them. After a moment, he remembered he wasn't alone. "Furious!" He called making the older boy jump before Harry grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the mirror. "Look, look, it's my parent's."

"What?" Furious asked confused.

"Look, I was standing right here and I saw my parents. You see them don't you?" Harry asked. After a few minutes of silence, he looked at Furious and noted the sad look on his face. He had seen Furious show a few emotions such as happy, annoyed, and angry (the last two mostly aimed at Ron), but had never seen him show any type sadness. It got worst when he saw a tear fall from his brothers eye. He clearly didn't see his parents, which raised the question, what did he see?

* * *

When Harry dragged Furious over to the mirror, Furious saw the word Erised on the top. _'Erised. Desire spelled backwards.'_ He thought. As he looked in the mirror, he only saw himself for the moment, but then someone else appeared. The person who appeared was a tall man with shaggy black hair who looked like an older version of Furious, except this man had grey eyes not red. No, Furious did not see Lily and James Potter, He saw Sirius Black, he saw his father.

Furious felt a tear fall down his face before he lowered his head letting his hair cover his eyes before he turned and left the room. "Furious?" Harry called concerned but it was too late, Furious was already gone. Harry looked back at the mirror for a second before donning his cloak and following after Furious. Harry thought he wouldn't get to far, what with the fact that there were professors on this floor looking around. Evidently he was wrong since he couldn't find him anywhere. Harry figured he went back to the Gryffindor common room but when he got to the portrait, the fat lady had asked where the 'other' child who had left was. Now Harry was concerned, where had his brother gone?

* * *

Furious didn't know what happened, something about seeing the man who just had to be his father broke something inside of him. All the pent-up emotions he kept hidden for so long just over-whelmed him. He had to leave so Harry wouldn't see the stream of tears falling down his face. He couldn't lie, during his childhood he was always envious of the children that had fathers, especially when his father could have easily been there if someone hadn't betrayed him and Harry's parents. He didn't feel like talking to anyone so instead of the common room, he made a beeline to the seventh floor to his secret room which he learned was called the 'Room of Requirements'. As he got there he thought of a place where he could rest his head. When the door appeared, he went inside and saw a room which resembled the common room but smaller and with a king-size bed inside. Heading straight for the bed he climbed in and promptly fell asleep, quite content to wait until tomorrow before he had to face Harry and the inevitability of questions that would follow.

* * *

The next day, Harry was sitting at breakfast wondering what happened to Furious, he hadn't come back at all last night and was getting worried. Finally after a few minutes he saw movement in the corner of his eye and looked to see Furious dressed in a sweater and slacks coming into the grand hall. He saw Harry and walked on the other side of the table to sit across from him. No sooner had he sat down had Harry assaulted him with questions. Unfortunately, the questions came so fast, Furious hadn't picked up on any of what was said.

"Whoa, whoa, Harry calm down, what do you want to know?" Furious asked. He was emotionally exhausted having cried himself out last night.

"What happened, where did you go last night?" Harry asked first.

"I had to clear my head, so much hit me at once I had to just get away. Having thought about it I realized that mirror we saw was the 'Mirror of Erised'. it shows one their deepest desires. I take it by your reaction you saw your parents." He explained quietly.

Harry let this sink in for a moment, it sounded plausible, why else would he see his dead parents, Having them was his deepest desire. But that just rose more questions. Since the mirror showed your deepest desire, why had Furious's desire made him cry.

"W-What did you see in the mirror? Harry asked hesitantly.

Furious took a moment to collect his thoughts and even out his breathing, he didn't want to breakdown in the guild hall with all the faculty members and few students present.

"I saw my father." He said silently

That made all the sense to Harry, he knew Furious was touch about his father. Neither him nor Lucrecia had mentioned him, he knew he didn't die, Furious had told him that much, but other than that, he was clueless, he didn't know his name, didn't know where he was or if he abandoned his family. Since no one wanted to talk about it, he didn't pry.

"Look, I know you don't like talking about your father, so I'm not gonna pry, but know that if you wanna talk, I'm here." Harry said sincerely.

Furious cracked a small smile. "Thanks bro."

With that out-of-the-way, they had breakfast and tried to enjoy the remainder of the holiday.

* * *

Time had pass by since Harry and Furious found the mirror. A week after the incident, Hermione came back, much to Furious's delight, unfortunately Ron came back too, much to his chagrin. As soon as Hermione returned, the search for Nicolas Flamel began again. We currently find the Gryffindor cubs sitting at in the great hall... well, three of them were sitting, one of them was fast asleep. Furious had borrowed Harry's cloak last night and went to look in the restricted section alone last night. He spent so much time down there that the sun wound up rising and Furious had to leave before he got caught. So here we are, Harry and Hermione, who had a pair of glasses that Furious gave her for Christmas which were enchanted to let her read twice as fast, were studying, Ron was playing with his cards, and Furious was fast asleep without his hat which was on Hermione's head since he didn't want to wrinkle it. Hermione looked up at Ron and sighed.

"Look at you, playing with your cards, pathetic. We've got final exams coming up soon." She said

Ron looked up smugly. "I'm ready, ask me any question."

"Alright. What's the three most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potions?" She said.

"Ron wilted. "I Forgot." he said causing Harry to stifle a laugh.

Hermione shook her head. "And what pray tell will you do if this appears on the final exam."

"Copy off you." He said as if it were obvious.

"No you won't." She said sternly. "Besides, I heard from prof. McGonagall that we'll be receiving special quills bewitched with a 'no cheating' spell."

"That's insulting! It's as if they don't trust us!" Ron exclaimed

Whatever Hermione was gonna say was interrupted by the groan next to her.

"Why are you so loud, would it kill you to be quiet for an extended period of time." Furious asked waking up, narrowed red eyes boring into Ron, causing him to flinch.

Noticing he was stretching and wasn't going back to sleep, Hermione placed Furious's hat back on his head.

"Thank you." Furious muttered before he noticed one Neville Longbottom hopping into the great hall with his legs magically stuck together.

"Aww, is Malfoy picking on you again Neville?" Hermione asked getting a sheepish nod from Neville.

"You gotta start standing up for yourself Neville, don't just let him bully you." Furious said sympathetically.

"How? I can barely stand on my own." Neville replied.

It was at this point that Seamus stood with a giddy expression on his face. "I can help with that, I know the counter curse." He said ready to use the spell.

"Actually, I'd rather Hermione or Furious do it. Your likely to burn my knee caps." Neville said nervous.

Seamus slammed his wan d back on the table. "I don't appreciate insinuations Longbottom. In case you hadn't noticed my eyebrows have completely grown back." He said before he stormed off. When he turned around he showed everyone a bald spot on the back of his head, causing everyone to laugh.

After the laugh fest, Furious turned to Hermione. "Care to do the honors Mi or would you like me to."

"I got it." She said as she pointed her wand at Neville. **"Finite."** She said as a light shot out of her wand and hit Neville's legs, unsticking them.

"Thanks Hermione." Neville said with a blush. "Anytime." She said.

"Guys I found it." Harry said looking at the back of a Dumbledore card. "Here read it." He said handing the card to Furious.

"Lets see here, Albus Dumbledore... Famous for stopping Grindelwald... blah blah blah... work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!" Furious exclaimed.

"I knew that name sounded familiar, I read it that day on the train." Harry said.

"That means we've been looking in the wrong place." Furious said, speaking to Hermione.

She nodded and said. "Lets go."

With that she Furious and Harry rushed to the Library, Ron reluctantly followed behind.

* * *

When they arrived to the library, Harry at a desk while Furious and Hermione were looking for a book. After a few minutes they appeared and Furious dropped down a rather large book. "How could I be so stupid, we checked this out a while ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione said, Furious agreeing.

"This is light." Ron snorted seeing the size of the book, then flinched when a pair of light brown and ruby-red eyes glared at him.

"Anyway, here it is. Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosophers stone." Furious explained

Harry and Ron looked at each other before turning to the two braniacs. "Philosophers stone?"

Furious and Hermione sighed. "If you two would pick up a book every once in a while, you might learn something. The stone has incredible power. It could turn metal to gold and produce the elixir of life, making the drinker immortal. And considering dear old Nick is 665 years old, I'd say that is what Fluffy is currently guarding and that's what Quirrel wants." Furious explained

Everyone could see how much sense that made, which meant one thing, they had to go see Hagrid.

* * *

Later that day, the quartet could be found outside Hagrid's hut. A moment after knocking, Hagrid opened the door wearing an apron and oven mitts.

"Oh hello." He said after noticing the four. "Don't mean to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." He said about to shut the door before Furious moved forward and stopped him.

"We know about the Philosophers stone." He said simply.

"Oh." Hagrid said sheepishly before ushering them in.

Once they were all in Hagrids, his dog Fang immediately moved to Furious, who started petting him when he laid his head in his lap.

"Okay listen Hagrid, I realized on the run over that with something as important as the stone, there's no way that Fluffy is the only thing protecting it. I'm assuming there's probably spell, enchantments, all manner of things to make sure the stone is safe. What I don't understand is why Dumbledore would want it here in a school full of children? Especially since someone already tried to steal it from Gringotts." Furious inquired.

"I don't know, Dumbledore said... uh never mind, moving on." Hagrid started before abruptly stopping and trying to change the subject.

Before anything else could be said, the cauldron over the fireplace began to raddle, Hagrid shot to his feet as fast as a man his size can and rushed over to the cauldron and pulled out a spherical object and quickly sat in on the table before blowing on his hands due to the heat of the object.

"Um Hagrid, correct me if I'm wrong but a, is that a dragon's egg." Furious asked causing Hagrid to stammer.

"How do you know what a dragon egg looks like." Ron asked snidely

"My mother and I have been on many vacations, a few of those times we went to dragon ranches in Romania." Furious explained effectively cowling Ron again. "Anyway where'd you get the egg."

"I won it, off a stranger at the pub. Seemed quite happy to be rid of it he did." Hagrid said. After a moment the egg started to shake and rattle before it started to crack and fall apart before finally a dragon hatchling broke out of the egg. Everyone was in aw at the little green baby. Hagrid whipped a tear from his eye. "Oh look at 'im, ain't he beautiful. Oh bless him he knows his mummy, hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry questioned.

"Well he's gotta have a name, don't you Norbert." Hagrid said as he nuzzled Norbert while the children laughed. While he nuzzled Norbert, Norbert belched out a flame that burned Hagrid's beard. "Well, he's gotta be trained up a bit first though." He said as he and the kids laughed before he looked up. "Who is that."

The Gryffindor cubs turned toward the window and saw someone they all knew to well who ducked when they saw him.

"Malfoy." Furious growled furious.

"Oh no."

* * *

**That's chapter 6. I should have first year done next chapter.**

**I don't know if I'll get the next chapter up before new years but I still hope you enjoy. remember, while I love Faves and follows, I love reviews even more.**

**Flames will be ignored.**

**RnR**

**TTFN **

**P.S. I'll announce who I chose to put Harry with next chapter.**


	7. Wraith, Voldemort appears

**Here we are Ladies and Gentlemen, the epic climax to the first year of Hogwarts.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who faved and followed and especially reviewed so far. Those of you who flamed however can go straight to the void.**

**Anyway, a quick note, I said godlike in the summary. Having thought about it, I realized that he didn't need to be godlike just extremely powerful, which Furious will be, but not at fourth year, instead it will be near the middle of sixth year. I'll change that in the Summary later. For more information, check the authors note at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. There's some Ron bashing in this chapter.**

* * *

"I can't believe we let that little git get the drop on us." Furious growled as he and the others trekked back to the castle.

"What did I do?" Ron said indignantly.

"I was talking about Malfoy." Furious said exasperated.

"Oh." Ron said now embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but is it bad that Malfoy knows." Hermione asked they walked into the Castle only to come face to face with an irate Professor McGonagall, Malfoy standing behind her smirking.

"Does that answer your question Mi?" Furious whispered to Hermione.

* * *

In McGonagall's office, McGonagall herself was glaring daggers into four of her cubs while a certain snake was standing off to the side smirking up a storm.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night, therefore as punishment for your actions, fifty points each will be taken." She said making her lion cubs wince.

Harry was about to interject before Furious quickly covered his mouth. "Shh, don't make it worst than it already is." He whispered.

"And to ensure this doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention." McGonagall added.

Draco was about to nod before something in his head clicked. "Excuse me Professor, but it sounded like you said five.

"No you heard correctly Mr. Malfoy, while your intentions were honorable..."

"cough Bullocks cough." Furious 'coughed'

"you too were out of bed after hours. As such you too will be serving detention with your classmates." McGonagall said sternly

Furious, Harry, Hermione and Ron smirked while Draco sneered.

* * *

The next evening, The Gryffindor cubs, a flying lemur and one snake were being led toward Hagrid's hut by Mr. Filch. "A pity they let the old punishments die, there was a time when detention would have you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon. God I miss the screams." He said causing Draco to whimper and Hermione to edge a little closer to her red-eyed friend.

"You'll be serving your detention with Hagrid tonight, he's got a little job to do inside the dark forest." Filch states as they get closer to the hut and see Hagrid coming out with a crossbow. "A sorry lot you got here Hagrid." Filch said until he noticed Hagrid was sniffling. "Oh good god man, are you still on about that bloody dragon?"

"Norbert's gone, Dumbledore sent him to a colony in Romania." Hagrid said wiping his tears before they could fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hagrid, I know how much he meant to you." Furious said sympathetically as Momo whimpered.

"I apologize in advance if I sound insensitive but isn't that a good thing, I mean he'll be with his own kind right." Hermione said from behind Furious.

"Yeah, but what if don't like Romania, what if the other dragons are mean to 'im? He's just a baby you know." Hagrid sobbed out, causing Filch to roll his eyes.

"Oh for god's sake, pull yourself together man, you're going into the forest after all, keep your wits about you" Filch said annoyed.

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! we can't go in there, we're not allowed, and plus there's... werewolves". Draco whined.

Filch laughed creepily. There's more than werewolves in that forest boy, that you can be sure of. Nighty night." He said walking away. Draco looked about ready to piss himself.

Hagrid finally pulled himself back together. "Right then, lets go." Hagrid said as he got his crossbow ready as everyone headed into the forest.

Half an hour in the forest found Harry, Ron and Draco sticking close to Hagrid while Furious who was holding Fang's leash with Momo on his shoulder acting like a look-out and Hermione who had a fistful of the back of Furious's robe were right behind them. After a moment, Hagrid stopped, bent over and dipped his fingers in a shiny puddle. "What is that Hagrid." Furious asked.

"The reason we're here. You see this?" He asked holding up his finger with the shiny liquid. "It's unicorn blood." He said shocking the children. "I found a dead one a few weeks ago, this one's been injured bad by something."

No sooner had Hagrid said that had Furious caught something shoot by in the corner of his eye. "Oh that's nice, there's something in the forest killing unicorns and we're in here with it, awesome." Furious said sarcastically. Hermione had basically at this point latched herself to his back. She remembered vividly what Furious did to that troll (For obvious reasons), she figured if something was out here, she'd be safer being closer to Furious than Hagrid.

"Anyway, It's our job to find the poor thing. Now, Ron and Hermione, you'll come with me, Harry you'll go with Furious and Malfoy." Hagrid said unknowingly causing Hermione to restrict some of Furious breathing.

"Fine but I get Fang." Malfoy said as he snatched Fangs leash from Furious.

"Fine, he's a right coward though. Hagrid said causing Draco to wilt. He did notice however that Hermione was still clutched to Furious's back.

"Don't worry Mi, we'll be fine, we have Fang with us. Plus we have Malfoy for bait." Furious whispered. Hermione looked into his eyes for a moment, then grudgingly let go and was about to walk toward Hagrid before he grabbed her hand. "Here, take Momo with you, you might need some eyes in the sky." He said as Momo hopped to her shoulder.

"Alright lets head out." Hagrid said

"Don't be surprised if we misplace a certain blond during this excursion." Furious said as the two groups went there separate ways.

* * *

About ten minutes in, the boys were still walking, however one of them was tired of it.

"You wait until my father hears about this, this is servants work." Draco complained.

"Hear that Harry, he said it. You owe me a Galleon." Furious said smugly.

"Darn it." Harry said giving Furious a Galleon before turning toward Malfoy. "Honestly Malfoy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared."

"Scared, Potter? Hah, yeah right, come on Fang." Draco scoffs as he and Fang go faster.

"Bet you another Galleon he runs screaming at the first sign of danger." Furious said to Harry.

"Oh no, I'm not taking anymore sucker bets." Harry said as the two followed after Draco.

The boys kept walking until Fang suddenly started growling. "What is it Fang." Furious asked as he looked around and tensed up. His first instinct would have been to turn his Sharingan on, but he remembered Draco was there and the last thing he needed was for him to find out about his eyes. As they looked around they saw a cloaked figure crouched over a dead unicorn as it was drinking it's blood. "What... the bloody hell... is that." Furious whispered.

The creature looked up, it's face shrouded by it's hood. Draco took one look at it before he turned tail with Fang and ran away, screaming bloody murder as he went. Harry on the other hand grabbed his scar in pain as he fell to his knees. "Harry, what's wrong." Furious asked concerned. He then noticed the creature was approaching them. Standing to face it, he activated his Sharingan. "Back off, **Stupify**!" Furious shouted as he shot a blast of light out of his hand at the creature, knocking it back a few feet before it proceeded to advance again. "**Incendia!**" A ball of fire shot out of his hand next, only for the creature to duck. Furious was about to weave through some hand signs to use his family spells before he heard what sounded like hooves. Just then something jumped over him and landed between him and the creature. Furious recognized it as a centaur as it raised up on it's hind legs and scared the creature away.

Seeing the immediate danger gone, Furious went to check on Harry. "Harry, Harry are you alright?" He said kneeling down to make sure he was okay. "Yeah... yeah I think so." Harry said as he rose to his feet.

"Harry Potter." A deep voice said from behind them, turning around, the two saw the centaur from before. "You and the young Darkblade must leave this forest at once, it is not safe and you are known to many creatures in this forest." The centaur said.

"How do you know who I am?" Furious asked curiously.

"I recognize your eyes. I have seen them a few times before in the past. Your kind was once called demons in human flesh and regarded as savages as my kind are." The centaur explained.

"What was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked next.

"A monstrous creature." The centaur said as he looked at the unicorn. "Slaying a unicorn is a terrible crime, drinking it's blood will keep you alive, even if you are knocking on deaths door, but at a price. To have killed something that embodies innocence, the moment he blood touches your lips, you will live a half-life... a cursed life." He explained.

"Who would choose to live like." Furious asked.

"Can you think of no one?" The Centaur asked.

"You don't mean... Voldemort. Harry said after a moment. Furious's eyes widened, that made so much sense.

"Do you know what is in the castle at this very moment?"

"The Philosophers stone." Furious answered.

Just then they all heard snapping twigs and footsteps. Turning to look, they saw Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Fang running toward them. Looking further up, Furious saw Momo flying toward him and landing on his shoulder before nuzzling his face. Hermione ran right up to her friends. "Are you both alright."

"Yeah." "I'm good." Harry and Furious said respectively.

"'Ello Firenze, I see you've met 'Arry and Furious." Hagrid said to the centaur.

"This is where I must leave you Harry Potter, and you to young Darkblade. Your safe now, good luck to the both of you." The now named Firenze said as he made his leave.

* * *

"You mean to tell me You-Know-Who was out there in the forest? Hermione asked seriously.

"It makes sense now, Quirrel must be working for Voldemort to get the Stone. If he had that he would come back and possibly be immortal." Furious explained his theory.

"Are we sure it's Quirrel, I still think Snape might be behind this." Harry said, not truly convinced that Quirrel was the suspect.

"I doubt it. For one thing, Snape has been a teacher at Hogwarts for years, not to mention he was once a student here which mean he probably knows the ends and out of the place, if he wanted the stone he would have had it by now and everyone would be none the wiser. Quirrel is the only one who's attitude fits into everything we already know." Furious said.

"Do you think, You-Know-Who will try to kill you if he comes back?" Ron asked Harry nervously.

Harry turned to Ron. "Had he got the chance, he would have tried tonight."

Ron swallowed hard. "And to think, I was worried about my potions final."

"Just a moment, I think were all forgetting one very important fact. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" Hermione asked all the boys gaining confused looks from two and an expectant look from one. Rolling her eyes, she answered. "Dumbledore, don't you get it. As long as Dumbledore is around, you can't be touched." She said directed at Harry. Harry gave a smile, as did Ron. Furious on the other hand had a odd look on his face. Hermione being the only one to noticed, since Harry and Ron headed up to bed, questioned him on it. "Furious what's wrong?" She said.

Furious thought for a second longer before looking to Hermione. "Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I doubt it will be that simple."

Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire next to Furious and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you think to much. What's the worst that can happen." She said.

Furious gave her a smile, while internally he was thinking _'I wish she hadn't said that.'_

* * *

Two weeks had come and gone since that day. We now find the Gryffindor cubs walking the courtyard outside, having done their end of the year exams as well as finished classes for the day.

"I had always heard that the end of the year exam was frighteningly difficult, but I thought it was quite a joy." Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I know what you mean. I was expecting something challenging but that was pathetic, I was finished in the first twenty minutes." Furious said agreeing with Hermione.

"How did you find it easy anyway, I didn't see you studying since it was announced." Ron whined, wondering if Furious found a way around the 'no cheating' spell.

"I have an eidetic memory." Furious said receiving a confused look from Ron. Sighing internally, he elaborated. "It means I never forget. Once it's n my head, it stays there."

"What kind of spell gives you that?" Ron asked excited, thinking he found a way to never have to study.

Hermione squashed that thought before it could bear fruit. "It's not a spell Ronald, it's something you have to be born with." She said.

Already sensing an argument forming, Furious tuned them out just enough so he could ignore them but not enough so that he could hear if an insult was said. He knew if he did hear one, it would come out of Ron's mouth. If that happened he would be ready to intervene if Hermione needed him. She was his best friend after all while Ron was, well, he was Harry's friend. Speaking of Harry, Furious noticed he was being unusually quiet. Turning to his brother, he saw he was holding his scar.

"Harry, you okay bro?" Furious asked concerned.

"My scar is burning." He said, getting everyone's attention. "It's happened before but never like this, I think it's a warning."

Furious didn't like the sound of that, what with everything that had happened lately since the beginning of the year, there where way to many coincidences. He happened to look up and see Hagrid outside his hut playing his flute when his mind went off on a tangent. For whatever reason, he started thinking about Norbert the dragon when realization suddenly crashed into him. "Oh my God, I'm an idiot." He said as he suddenly started speed walking toward Hagrid's hut.

The others looked a one another for a moment before hurrying after Furious. "Furious, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, what's the one thing Hagrid wanted more than anything?" Furious asked his brother.

Taking a quick second to think, he answered. "A dragon."

"Exactly. Now don't you think it's strange that he met someone who just happened to have a dragon egg. I mean really, who just walks around with a dragon's egg with them where they go." Furious said as they made their way to Hagrid. When they got in front of him, Furious asked. "Hagrid, who gave you Norbert, what did he or she look like?

Hagrid stopped playing and regarded the children. "I don't know, I didn't see his face, he kept their hood up."

"Surely you and he had to have talked?" Harry inquired.

"Well, he asked what kind of creatures I looked after. I told 'im after Fluffy, a dragon would be no problem." He replied.

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Furious questioned further.

"Course he did," Hagrid nodded. "Who wouldn't be interested in Fluffy! I mean how often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if your in the trade. I told him the trick was to any beast is to know how to calm them. Take Fluffy for instance, just play 'im a bit o' music and he falls right to sleep." Hagrid said before he realized by the shocked and horrified looks of the children that he said to much. "I shouldn't have told you that, wait come back!" He cried as the children ran off.

* * *

The cubs headed straight for Prof. McGonagall's classroom, they knew if anyone would know where Dumbledore was at the very moment, it would be the Deputy Headmistress.

Entering her class, they headed right up to the aforementioned witch. Being the only one that wasn't out of breath from the sprint from the courtyard to McGonagall's class, Furious did the talking. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore right away."

McGonagall raised a brow at her favorite male student due to the urgency in his voice. "I'm sorry, but Professor Dumbledore has left on urgent business at the Ministry of Magic and has left for London." She explained.

"Of course he's gone, why wouldn't he be, we're never that lucky." Furious whispered harshly, causing McGonagall's other eyebrow to join its twin. He quickly looked around the room at the other student and saw they weren't paying them any attention then turned back and leaned in closer to whisper. "We know about the Philosophers Stone."

That caused McGonagall's eyes to widen. "H-How do you..."

"That's not important," Furious cut her off. "What is important is that we know it's no longer safe and someone may try to steal it now that Dumbledore is not here." He explained.

Furious would admit, he was hoping for a reaction, he was not however expecting that reaction be a scowl. "I don't know how out found out about the stone, But I will assure all of you that the stone is perfectly safe. Now I want you four to head back to dormitories. Quietly." She as she saw Furious was about to protest.

Furious turned and left with a huff, being closely followed by the others. Once they were outside, Ron spoke. "Well now what." Ron said.

"Now we take matters into our own hands." Furious said with a serious tone.

"Furious is right, with Dumbledore gone, there's no one around to stop whoever is trying to steal the stone." Harry agreed.

None of the cubs noticed Prof. Snape walk up behind them. "Good afternoon." He said making them jump. "Now what would four young cubs of Gryffindor be doing inside on a day like today?" He asked suspiciously.

Always thinking on his feet, Furious spoke up. "We had to ask Prof. McGonagall about an assignment, Professor." He said evenly.

"Hmmm, you should be careful Mr. Black, that quick tongue of yours will have people believing you should be in Slytherin." Snape replied.

"For what it's worth, the Sorting Hat was tempted to make this Gryffindor cub a Slytherin hatchling." Furious said back with a smirk.

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched into a smirk before he schooled his features and with a 'Good day' he turned around causing his robes to flourish and walked away.

_'I gotta learn how to do that'._ Furious thought before turning back to his housemates only to receive a scowl from Ron. "Problem?" He asked.

"Why are you so buddy, buddy with Snape? He's still technically the enemy being head of Slytherin." Ron stated thinking Furious was becoming a turncoat.

Giving Ron his fiercest glare to date, he responded. "Okay 1) I'm trying not to give Snape a reason to hate Gryffindor more the he already does, as it stands I'm probably the only Gryffindor he tolerates. 2) Just because someone is put in Slytherin, doesn't mean they're bad. And 3) which is probably the most important, Your a moron." Furious stated, say all that with a eerily calm voice.

Before Ron, who was now as red as his hair, could speak, Harry and Hermione got in between the two.

"Okay, enough, lets get back on track." Harry said facing Ron.

"Harry's right, lets all calm down." Hermione said facing Furious, so neither Harry or Ron could see her smiling at Furious, obviously approving of the dressing down Ron received from Furious.

After Ron calmed down, Hermione asked the obvious question on everyone's mind. "So... what do we do about the stone?"

Both Harry and Furious looked at one another and nodded, both having come to the same conclusion. "Tonight, we go down the trapdoor." Harry said. Furious was in full agreement. Ron and Hermione seemed nervous. Noticing his friend's nervousness, Furious smiled reassuringly as he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to smile as well.

* * *

Later that night, we find the four cubs meeting in their common room in casual wear. Harry and Furious both sporting their jackets from Christmas, while Furious had forgone his hat. They were about to head out when all of a sudden they heard a croak. They looked over and saw Neville's toad Trevor on the arm of a chair.

"Trevor, shoo, you shouldn't be here." Ron said trying to shoo the toad away.

"Neither should you." A familiar voice said as Neville sat up in the chair, then stood to face the others. "You're sneaking out again aren't you." He accused.

"Neville listen, we were..." Harry tried to say before he was cut off. "No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again!" Neville exclaimed.

The others could only sigh, they didn't have time for this. "Neville..." Hermione tried to reason but he cut her off before she could get started. "No! I'll fight you if I have to!" Neville stated.

This had to end, they had to get out of here and quick. "Neville, I'm so glad to see your finally standing up for yourself, even if it's us your standing up to. That being said, I hope you forgive me for this someday." Furious said before he pointed his hand at Neville. **"Petrificus Totalus!"** Furious cast as a light shot from his hand and hit Neville as he went pale and board straight before he hit the ground frozen.

With that out of the way, Harry, Hermione and Ron filed out of the room muttering apologies as they went. When Furious made to leave, he kneeled down toward Neville. "I know you can still hear me, this spell will wear off in about an hour. If we're not back by then, by all means get help." With that he levitated Neville's prone body to the couch and ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

The four cubs were scrunched together under the cloak walking to the door on the third floor that contained Fluffy and the trap door.

"OW!, Mi that's my foot." Furious complained.

"Sorry." Hermione said as they got to the door on the third floor. Sticking out her wand, Hermione aimed at the lock. **"Alohomora."** She cast as the door unlocked. Opening the door the four entered to see Fluffy fast asleep to the sound of music.

"Wow, you guys really weren't kidding." Furious commented as Fluffy's breath blew the invisibility cloak off of the kids. Furious looked around to see where the source of Music was coming from and saw a harp that must've been enchanted. "Well that explains the music."

"Geez, this thing snores loud." Ron commented. "If that's not the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is." Furious whispered to Harry, making him smirk.

"Boys..." Hermione started getting the boys attention. "We're gonna have to move it's paw to through the door."

"Are you mad, we could wake the thing up!" Ron complained loudly before slapping his hands over his mouth. Fluffy snorted, but ultimately stayed asleep.

Furious turned to the red head. "Calm down, as long as the harps playing, and were _quiet_, we should have no problem." Furious said as he cast the levitation charm and gently moved Fluffy's paw off the trap door. They walked over to the door as Harry opened it and looked down to see darkness.

"Okay I'll go down first, don't follow unless I give you a signal. If something happens, get yourselves out." Harry said seriously.

Furious was about to tell him how that plan sucked when he realized something potentially problematic. "Um, guys. Does it seem a bit quiet in here?"

The others listened and heard nothing. That was the moment something wet hit Ron's shoulder. "Yuck, eeewwww!" Ron whined. It was at that moment they all heard growling. Looking up, they came face-to-face with a very awake and very angry Fluffy. Screaming their heads off as Fluffy roared, they all dropped into the trapdoor. Fluffy being to big to follow just barked at them.

* * *

The Cubs landed on a giant plant that broke their fall. "Everyone okay?" Furious asked receiving nods and grunts of approval.

"Lucky this plant thing broke our fall." Ron said happy.

_'This plant seems oddly familiar.'_ Furious thought. As everyone started moving, the plant came alive as vines wrapped around them all. _'Devil's snare.'_ Furious thought as Harry and Ron struggled.

"Stop struggling it will only kill you faster." Hermione said trying to get the struggling boys attention.

"Kill us faster, oh that's reassuring!" Ron exclaimed.

"Try and listen to her for once. This is Devil's snare, it responds to movement, the more you struggle the tighter it will get, but if you relax..." Furious trailed off as he was pulled down.

"FURIOUS!" Harry and Ron screamed only to scream Hermione's name a few seconds later as she was dragged down too.

Furious landed on the ground in a crouch. He was about to stand before Hermione landed on top of him. "Oof."

"Sorry." She apologized and quickly got off of him. He got up and dusted himself off, then he and Hermione heard Harry and Ron calling their names. "We're fine, just relax." She said back.

Being the smarter of the two, Harry took their advice and relaxed. No sooner had he stopped struggling was he pulled under much to Ron's horror as he struggled even harder.

The three free cubs looked up as Ron continued to ignore them and scream and struggle. "Ugh, why is he so thick-headed." Hermione said as she whipped out her wand and pointed it up. **"Lumos Solem!"** She cast as a blast of light shot out of her Wand and impacted the Devil's snare causing it to screech as it let go of Ron, dropping him on his arse.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"Devil's Snare grows and lives in the dark. It wilts and dies when it feels the light." Furious explained in a bit of a riddle.

"We learned this the first week of Herbology." Hermione said.

Ron finally got off his arse and dusted himself off. "Well good thing we didn't panic." He said only to shrink back as he received a brown, green and red-eyed glare. "What'd I do?"

"Moron." Furious and Hermione muttered.

"Good thing they pay attention in class." Harry said as he, Hermione and Furious moved forward.

"Seriously, what'd I do?" Ron continued to complain.

* * *

They walked the corridor until they picked up the sound of flapping wings. They came into a giant room that had what looked like keys with wings flying around.

"I've never seen birds like these before." Hermione commented.

"Those aren't birds, they're keys." Furious said thoughtfully before he examined the rest of the room and saw an old broom and a door with an old rusted lock. "Clearly one of those keys goes to that door. Which means it' probably magic resistant." He added the last part when he saw Ron with his wand out headed toward the door.

"I think it's time for our resident seeker to do his thing." Harry said.

"I think your right." Furious said having spotted a rusted key with a broken wing that must go to the door. He headed toward the broom before he suddenly stopped, catching the others attention. turning to them he explained. "This seems way to easy."

"Oh come on, if Snape can do it, you can too. You're the youngest seeker in the century." Ron said, with a slight sarcastic edge.

Picking up on that, Furious sent him a glare. "I didn't say I couldn't do it, I said it was to easy, this is supposed to be protecting the stone, which likely means something else might happen. That being said, you guys go wait by the door."

After Harry, Hermione and Ron had surrounded the door, Furious turned back to the broom. As soon as he touched the broom, the keys started acting aggressive and flew at Furious. Losing track of the right key in the commotion, Furious activated his Sharingan and took to the sky. Seeing the key, he pursued it while the others chased him around the room. When he finally managed to grab the right key, his Sharingan allowed him to pinpoint exactly where the others were from his point of view. "Mi, catch." He said as he threw the key behind him which went right to Hermione. She unlocked the door and called out to Furious. Whipping around, he shot off toward the open door. When he go through it. Hermione shut the door as the keys slammed into the door.

"Well, that was close." Furious said with his infamous wolfish grin. Hermione and Harry smiled back and they were about ready to move along before Ron opened his mouth.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS UP WITH YOUR EYES!" Ron screamed as he pointed at Furious. Everyone else was wondering what the problem was until Furious realized he still had his Sharingan on and Ron had never seen it.

"It's called the Sharingan, it's something only Darkblade's can do. Harry and Hermione already know about it. I however don't want everyone knowing about it, so keep quiet about it." Furious said to Ron as he and the others moved on.

_'What the hell was that, is he some sort of monster.' _Ron thought as he slowly followed behind, not taking his eyes of Furious.

* * *

They walked a few minutes before they entered another room bigger than the last and full of marble statues.

"Where are we, a graveyard?" Harry asked.

Furious looked around, Sharingan still on. After examining the room thoroughly he came to the conclusion. "It's a giant chessboard, more specifically a wizards chessboard."

"You don't think this is like real wizards chess do you?" Hermione asked worried.

"I think it is, I can see magic pulsing through each piece. We're gonna have to fill in for the missing pieces and play to get through. That said..." Furious started turning to the others. "Hermione, you'll be the queen side rook, Harry you take the missing bishop spot, Ron you'll be the knight, which leaves me the king."

"Hey, why are you taking control, isn't wizards chess more my forte." Ron asked, his ears turning red.

Everyone was growing tired of Ron's incessant whining. Taking a deep breath to control himself, Furious turned to Ron. "Ron, out of all the games you and I have played, how many times have you beaten me?" He asked getting silence as his answer. "Exactly. Look no offence but as good as you are, I'm better, and we are on limited time so we need to use the best we have." Saying his piece he turned to take his place on the board and began the game.

* * *

**While I do play chess I don't know so much as to make a play-by-play, so I'm gonna skip to the end.**

* * *

Furious had done quite well, he had managed to deplete many of the opposing sides pieces while losing only a few of his own pieces while not moving his friends to much. His last move had given him the perfect opportunity to have Hermione take the king. He was about to have her move before another voice bat him to it.

Ron was increasingly growing tired of Furious's take charge attitude. He was convinced he was a glory hog among other things. He was gonna show him. "Knight to H-3."

"What, Ron, what are you doing, we could have been done this turn!" Furious yelled.

Ron ignored him. "I'm taking over." Was what he said back. Let it be known that Ron didn't really look at the pieces surrounding that spot. So when his knight settled, he was horror-stricken when the opposing queen moved to his knight, he didn't have time to think before his knight was destroyed and he went tumbling to the ground screaming.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled. "Idiot!" Furious growled out.

"Don't move." Furious said when he noticed Harry about to vacate his spot." We can't move, we have to finish the game before we do anything else. Grudgingly Harry agreed. Furious looked to see what kind of damage had been done and if he could salvage and still win the game. The opposing queen had blocked Hermione, but gave an opening for Harry straight for the King. "Harry, take out the king and finish this." Furious called to his brother.

Harry looked at where he was and realized he had a straight shot to the king. Moving forward, Harry stood before the king before saying, "Checkmate." With conviction. As soon as the word left his mouth, the king piece dropped his sword and the game was over.

Once all was said and done for, Furious, Harry and Hermione charged off toward Ron's prone body. Furious was the first on the seen. He fell to his knees and checked Ron's pulse to se if he was even alive. He was a bit startled to find it was as strong as it was. That surprise quickly turned to anger when he realized that the bastard was snoring. Furious was quite fed up with Ron's attitude. To be frank, he was done with it on Halloween. While he was normally a calm person, he couldn't keep his feelings in anymore.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY, ARE YOU REALLY SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Furious exploded, knocking Ron over the head at every third word. Harry and Hermione kept their distance, having never seen their brother/best friend this angry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ron kept repeating over and over.

Furious grabbed Ron by his collar pulled him to his feet, Sharingan blazing into his eyes as he continued to shake him as he spoke. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I swear I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, take you to madam Pomfrey, have her heal you up and then I'll beat you down again!" Furious exclaimed as he tossed Ron back on his arse. He paced a few steps away to calm himself down. While he was doing that, Harry and Hermione went to Ron.

"Ron what in the world were you thinking?" Harry asked as soon as he was close enough.

"I was thinking I was tired of him trying to get all the glory. We're here as well, he doesn't have to do everything."

"Glory! what do you think we're doing, looking for the Holy Grail? There's no glory to be found here, we're trying to stop a madman from stealing a stone that could very well revive the most evil dark wizard in history and so far you've been the biggest liability." Hermione said tearing Ron a new one. She too was growing tired of Ron's attitude. At his sputtering she continued. "If you think there's something to gain here then you should just leave." She said with finality.

Ron was quiet for a long moment. When he finally spoke he had his head bowed. "I'm sorry, I'll behave. I want to stay and help."

Before anyone could say anything, Furious spoke up. "Actually, you and Hermione are going back up." He said getting everyone's attention. "You two need to get to the owlery and get a message to Dumbledore. The fact of the matter is if something were to happen, No one really knows where we are. Which is why Harry and I are gonna continue while you two go for Dumbledore."

"Um Furious, wouldn't it be better if Hermione went with you instead, I mean lets be honest, You two are better at this then I am." Harry said gloomily.

"Harry your a great wizard, you really are." Hermione said trying to cheer him up.

"Not as good as you two."

"Harry... books, smarts and skill aren't everything." "Yeah... there's more important things like bravery, friendship, love, all kinds of things." Furious started while Hermione finished. This seemed to boost Harry's confidence.

Hermione walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. While he normally wasn't one for physical affection, mostly because of his relatives, spending the last month of the summer with Lucrecia, who was all about affection, had essentially made him more open for them so he didn't subconsciously wince when someone was initiating physical affection.

When Hermione let him go, she immediately went to Furious who already had his arms open expecting it. This hug lasted a bit longer but neither Ron nor Harry noticed. "Be careful." Hermione whispered.

"You be careful." He whispered back.

With that Hermione and Ron went back through the way they came, hoping to find a way back up to the top.

"You ready?" Furious asked Harry.

"Yea lets go." Harry said as he led the way.

As they were walking, Furious discovered something that he would have to look into later. Since the key fiasco, His Sharingan had been on the entire time they were down here. Through the scroll his mother sent him in November, he discovered he could see a person's magical aura as well as their core. He hadn't really thought to look at anyone's before and he didn't really focus on anyone's since he was down under the school. However, for whatever reason, he figured he would take a peak at Harry's. What shocked him was two things. 1) his magic core in the base of his stomach(1) seemed to have some sort of block on it, like it was suppressing or rather restraining a large amount of his magic power. and 2) there was a darkness that seemed to be located behind or possibly inside Harry's scar. Furious would definitely be looking into those later.

* * *

Harry and Furious continued down the long hallway. Before long the came upon a long staircase. Following it down they came upon a room filled with pillars. Looking around, they saw the 'Mirror of Erised' and a figure with a head wrap. All of a sudden, Harry gripped his scar as it started to burn.

"So I was right, Professor Quirrel." Furious called out.

Quirrel turned to the boys a twisted look on his face. "Yes you were right. I should have known you were suspicious, ever since I let that troll in, you been giving me odd looks." He said as he moved forward toward the boy yet focused on Furious. "However, you are not needed here, I only need the supposed 'Boy-who-Lived'. That being said..." He paused as he pulled out his wand. "Be gone!" He said as Furious was suddenly lifted in the air.

"Hey, w-what are you doing!" Furious cried out as he was flung into a pillar then thrown into a wall before he was dropped to the ground outside the room. He did not get back up.

"Furious!" Harry cried as he went to Furious, or rather he tried as a fire shot up in the door way and between the other pillars, cutting him off from Furious and trapping him in the room with Professor Quirrel.

"You boy, have no idea how hard it was to get to you, between Dumbledore's meddling and Snape trying to save that boy's and your life, I couldn't get close enough to kill you." Quirrel said.

"Wait, Snape was trying to save me?"

"Yes, unfortunately. He was muttering a counter-curse during your little Quidditch match." Quirrel snarled.

There was one thing Harry didn't understand and Quirrel had the answer. "You obviously work for Voldemort, so I can understand you wanting to kill me. But why are you trying to kill Furious too?"

"Simply because of the threat level he poses at his age. No first year, whether they received prior training or not should be able to kill a mountain troll. If left alive, he could prove to be a thorn in my masters side. However, that is neither here nor there." Quirrel said as he turned back to the mirror, causing Harry to grab his scar in pain again. "I see what I desire, I'm holding the stone, but how do I get it."

"_Use the boy._" Said a raspy voice that seem to come from nowhere.

Quirrel snapped back toward Harry. "Come here Potter!" He ordered. A bit shaken from hearing that voice, Harry reluctantly moved toward Quirrel. Now, tell me, what do you see?"

In the mirror, he saw himself as he was and Furious who was leaning arm on Harry's shoulder while tossing the stone up and down with his other hand. Catching the stone, Furious then slid it into Harry's inside jacket pocket before looking at outer Harry and winked at him. As he was sliding the stone in mirror Harry's pocket, the real Harry felt something slide in his jacket pocket. Slightly widening his eyes as he realized he had the stone, he felt Quirrel grip his shoulder and say 'Well'. He quickly had to lie. "I'm standing with Dumbledore shaking his hand. I've won the house cup."

"_He lies._" The raspy voice said.

"Tell me the truth Potter!" Quirrel snapped as he gripped Harry's shoulders.

"_Let me speak with him_" The raspy voice said causing Quirrel's eye to widen.

"Master you are not strong enough."

"_I have strength enough for this._" The voice said. Harry had backed away from Quirrel at this point. Quirrel had reached up to his head wrap and unraveled it.

Harry looked on in horror as Quirrel faced him, for in the reflection of the mirror, he saw a deformed snake-like face on the back of Quirrel's head. "V-Voldemort."

"_Yes, do you see what I've become? What I must do to survive? Live off another like a leech. Unicorn blood can sustain me but it can not give me my own body. However the one thing that can... is conveniently taking residence in your inner_ _pocket_." Harry backed up further. "_Don't be a fool! Why would you choose to die a horrific death when you could join me and live."_

This made Harry angry. "Why would I ever join you! You murdered my parents!"

"_Your parents? Yes, Lily and James Potter. Both very strong mages. What if I told you I could bring back your parents?" _This got Harry's attention. "_Yes, imagine it, having your mother and father back, no more loneliness. All I need is that stone."_ Harry took the stone from his inner pocket and examined it, he wanted too see them again but...

_'That's magic that no one should ever tamper with Harry.'_

Harry's eye's widened when he remembered what Furious told him the day after they found the mirror.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey Furious" Harry called out getting said boys attention from the book he was reading. "Do you think... that there's a way to bring my parents back?"

"No." Furious said quickly, turning back to his book.

"You barely gave that any thought." Harry said back slightly peeved.

Sighing, Furious saved his page and put his book down before turning fully to Harry. "Listen Harry, while I have no doubt that there is some magic in the world that could possibly bring back the dead, the price for that to happen just wouldn't be worth it. That's magic that no one should ever tamper with Harry. To do something as unnatural as disturb the dead, it would have to have a high price. I'm sorry but... I just don't think it would be worth it." Furious explained.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Harry didn't want to admit it, but Furious was right, he shouldn't tamper with the dead.

"No! I'm not joining you!"

_"KILL HIM!" _Voldemort roared. Quirrel lunged at Harry wrapping his hands around Harry's neck causing him to drop the stone. Harry had reached for Quirrel's hands, as soon as Harry's hands touched Quirrel's, Quirrel's hands started sizzling and he started screaming as he let Harry go.

"What magic is this?!" Quirrel cried as his hand turned to dust.

_"Fool! Get the stone!"_ Voldemort yelled as Quirrel dived for the stone, only for Harry to get in front of him and touch his face causing Quirrel to scream some more as his face sizzled before he turned to dust as well. Quirrel turning to dust caused the fire around the room to go out reveling Furious who unknown to Harry was starting to come to due to all the screaming.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he picked the stone back up. What he didn't see however was the dust suddenly picking up in the air before a face formed in it and it screamed as it charged at Harry who turned around just as Voldemort passed through him causing Harry to scream as he passed out. Voldemort rounded in the air and Charged as if to go in for the kill until a fireball came out of no where and impacted with him blowing him away as he screamed.

Furious was on his knees breathing heavy as he shot off a fireball so soon after regaining conscious. He tried to get back to his feet but he quickly lost consciousness again.

* * *

Furious slowly regained consciousness. He was a bit sore and stiff and he felt his arm in a cast but he didn't feel very uncomfortable. When his ears stopped ringing, he could hear Harry and Dumbledore speaking. He heard Dumbledore telling Harry it was his mothers love that protected him against Voldemort when he was 1 and when he was under the school.

_'Love? What kind of spell is powered by love? Better question, what kind of spell would last this long after it's casters death? Sigh, great now I have something else I need to look into.' _Furious thought as he continued listening.

"Ah, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans... I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one. Since then I've lost my taste for them, however I think it would be safe to have a nice toffee." He heard Dumbledore say. "Alas, earwax." He heard Dumbledore leave and figure now would be a good time to 'wake'.

"Have you ever noticed how elderly people tend to drone on about random topics?" Furious asked as he slowly got up.

"Furious! How are you feeling? You got thrown around pretty roughly." Harry asked, excited to see his brother was alright.

"A little sore and I think my arms broken but I'll live. What's with all the gifts?"

"Well, what happened with Quirrel was made a secret." Harry said.

"So naturally the whole school knows." Furious said with a smirk.

"Yup." Harry said laughing.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had come through an hour later and deemed both boys healthy enough leave, she told Furious he could take his arm out of the cast in a couple days. Good thing he healed fast.

As they were walking down the corridor they came across the first civilized conversation Ron and Hermione had ever had.

Hermione was the one who turned and noticed them. The smile that lit up her face could have brightened up the whole room as she walked toward the two of them. She got to them and wrapped them both in hugs. Which they returned.

"You alright Mi?" Furious asked.

"Never better."

"Ron?" Harry asked as Ron walked up.

"I'm Alright, you?"

"I'm okay." Harry answered.

* * *

The last day of school came the next week and we find everyone in the Great hall with pointed hats on.

Professor McGonagall tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. When everyone looked up, Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone, and now as I understand it the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand as thus..."

"In Fourth place... Gryffindor with 312 points." A few claps were given through the hall, the Cubs felt it was their fault.

"In Third place... Hufflepuff with 352 points." A few more claps were heard.

"In Second place... Ravenclaw with 426 points." A couple more claps.

"In First place... Slytherin with 472 points." Only Slytherin clapped.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done, however recent events must be taken in to consideration, and I have a few points to award." Dumbledore said drawing confusion from the houses.

"First, to Ms. Hermione Granger, I award 50 points for cool intellect when others were in great peril." Applause rang out as Hermione blushed under the scrutiny.

"Good job." Furious whispered in her ear, causing her blush to strengthen.

"Second, to Mr. Harry Potter, For pure nerve and unwavering courage, I award 50 points." More applause.

"Third, to Mr. Furious Black, For great leadership and outstanding bravery in the face of danger, I award 60 points." Loud applause came from the Gryffindor table.

"Good job." Hermione whispered in Furious's ear.

"And finally, it takes much courage to stand up for ones self, more so to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." Applause again rang out and poor Neville looked ready to faint.

"If my calculations are correct, then a change is in order." With a wave of his hand, the black and green Slytherin banners turned to red and gold Gryffindor banners.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup." Dumbledore called out and Applause from all tables except Slytherin rang out.

* * *

Later that day at the station, Students were lining up to get on the train to head home.

"So, excited to not have to go back to the Dursley's?" Furious asked Harry.

"You have to ask." Harry said back.

"So, is this where we say goodbye?" Hermione asked a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Course not, you only say that to people your never going to see again. This is see ya later." Furious said back

"Yeah, and besides will keep in touch." Harry added.

Hermione smiled. "Your right. We'd better get on" She said as she and the boys made their way to the train.

"Hold on there 'Arry, I got som'thin for ya." Hagrid said as he walked up and handed Harry a photo album. Opening it up, he saw a picture of hi parents holding him as an infant.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said as he hugged Hagrid.

"Okay, you three better get going." Hagrid said as he saw the three cubs get on the train.

Before long the train set off for home. One thing the three friends could agree on, while they loved Hogwarts, they needed a nice summer break after the year they had.

* * *

_(1) I'm not sure where the magic core is located, but I'm guessing it's there._

* * *

**Well, Ladies and gentlemen there you go, first year has come to a close.**

**I must say I'm proud of myself, this is the longest chapter out of all of my stories.**

**Now many of you are probably wondering if everything will happen exactly like it did in the book/ movie. I'm going to say no, something's will definitely be different, but until about third year and beyond, I can't really branch out.**

**For any other Questions, leave them in your comments and I'll address them in the next chapter or I'll pm you**

**It's 3 in the morning and I'm tired so read and review**

**flames will be ignored**

**ttfn**


End file.
